I am Deaf
by IloveRinLen
Summary: Rin is abused by her father, who made her deaf. Nobody knows about this, but what happens when Rin is tutored by our favorite blond boy...? And what terrible secret is Rin hiding? T for the romance and Mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Rin POV

I couldn't hear my music.

Although the headphones were in my ears, the music was eerily absent.

I pulled them out and laid them on the desk, sighing.

But I couldn't hear my sighing either.

You guessed it; I'm deaf. I tried listening to music every day, but...no. I was and always will be deaf. Right now, I should probably be trying to read the teacher's lips, but the landscape outside the window was peaceful, so I turned to it.

Nobody knows about my deafness. I've kept it secret, so secret not even my brother Rinto or my Dad know.

Suddenly, I felt scratchy nails on my arm. I turned to see Miku Hatsune, the most popular girl in the school.

She hissed something through clenched teeth. I didn't even bother trying to read her lips.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. She rolled her eyes.

"Sensei. Is. Calling. You."

I turned to see a very annoyed Sensei.

"Megurine-Sensei." I tipped my head hastily.

"Rin Kagine! You have to...more...attention...class." She kept turning her head towards the chalkboard, so I only caught fragments. But I pieced it together.

"Hai, Sensei."

I looked down and doodled, closing my eyes as I remembered the tune of music that I used to listen to.

When I opened my eyes again, everybody was gone. Shoot! The bell must have rung!

Sensei's arm stopped me as I scrambled out.

"Kagine." She gazed directly at me.

"Er, yes Sensei?"

"Your grades are dropping, and I'm afraid that you may have to repeat 8th grade. So, I've assigned Len Kagamine to tutor you during these class periods. He is very smart, and is ahead of his classmates, so he'll be perfect."

Len...Kagamine? The NINTH grader?

Even I knew the most popular, perfect, smartest boy in the school.

He'd definitely figure out my secret!

"Sensei-"

"No arguments, Kagine."

I miserably walked home.

"Oh. You're back." Dad eyed me like I was trash. Abusive and horrible as he was, that's probably what I was to him.

"Yeah Dad."

"Now. I want you to clean the floors."

"I cleaned them this morning!" I cried.

_CRACK!_

He slapped me and I fell backwards.

"Am I...care...worthless!" He snapped, turning towards the TV.

"What?"

"Am I supposed to care? You're so worthless!" He glowered at me.

"Yes Father."

"Now hurry or I'll make you _lick _the floors clean."

"Yes Father."

I got on my knees, grabbed the bucket of water, and started scrubbing the floors.

After hours of tasks so meaningless and worthless, Rinto came home. (Obviously I'm failing. I have to work for my dad-I can't even do homework.)

"Hey Rin." he hugged me.  
>"How was work?" I hugged him back.<p>

Yes. Rinto is only sixteen, but has to work or else our family's bills would overflow the house.

"Oh...usual...boss yelled...morning." He rooted in his bag as he talked.

"Hm?"

"I said...boss...morning." I gave up. If only Rinto knew! But I couldn't tell him.

"How was your day?" he looked at me.

"Fine. I'm gonna get tutored, so yeah." I shrugged.

"I hope you pull your grades up! We need at least one educated person in here!" He said. I held up my homework.

"Help me?"

"You know I have no clue... I'm sorry."

I sighed. Sensei talked while writing on the board, so unless I _was _the board, I wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Don't worry, Rin. We'll pull through." He hugged me again, and I nodded.

"I hope."


	2. Chapter 2

Len POV

I arranged the pencils neatly and mussed up my hair into its usual messy state: Blond bangs falling into my face with a tiny ponytail in the back. I crossed my arms and waited for the girl, Rin.

Finally, I saw her appear, _her _blond hair in a messy ponytail too, with white clips pinning her bangs to the side and a white eggshell bow on her head.

Not even apologizing for being late, she plopped into the chair opposite to me.

I took a deep breath. "Hi, Rin. I'm Len." I raised my hand to wave. She flinched.

"Whoa, now, I'm not gonna _hit _you!" I chuckled. She shook her head.

"What?"

I looked at her, sure I'd spoken loud enough for her to hear me.

"Nothing. Let's begin with factorization."

I pulled out my folders and took out my factoring worksheets.

She stared at them.

"Oh! Right!" She also pulled out her math worksheets.

"Okay, first take out "x", because it's common for both of these." I pointed at it. Looking down at my paper, I realized just how bad my handwriting was.

So I explained everything to her.

Then I looked up at her. She looked confused and frustrated, so I gave her an easy problem.

2x-6.

She looked at it, then at me.

"Wait, what do you do first?"

I frowned. "Were you not listening?"

"I was, but..."

I explained it again, this time looking straight at her so she wouldn't get distracted.

This time, she did it perfectly.

I congratulated her, and then I gave her a worksheet to do.

She looked at me, a panicked expression on her face.

"Wait...I have homework?"

"Yeah, of course! Just because you're out of normal classes, doesn't mean that you're completely free!" I laughed.

"Huh?"

I repeated my words while packing up the math textbook.

"I can't hear you." She said through gritted teeth.

I looked directly at her, repeating the words once more.

"Oh." She said, finally getting what I said.

_Something's wrong, _I thought suspiciously.

Before I could ask her why she was so out of touch, she spotted Romeo and Juliet in my backpack.

"Hey- can I see that?" She grabbed it without my permission.

"Can you read well?" I asked, looking at her.

No response.

"Rin?" I shook her arm gently. She looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Um, can you read well?"

"I guess. Not out loud, but to myself." She shrugged.

"Read it. Out loud." I said.

"What? Not now!"

"Yes. Reading is part of your tutoring, anyways."

She opened to a random page and cleared her throat.

"Is there no pity sitting in the clouds  
>That sees into the bottom of my grief?<br>O sweet my mother, cast me not away!"

"That's great!" I praised her melodic and fluid voice. "You can stop."

She kept reading.

"Delay this marriage for a month, a week,  
>Or if you do not, make the bridal bed-"<p>

I put my hand on the page and waved it. Her head snapped up.

"I told you to stop." I said lightly.

"Right, gomen, I must have gotten carried away." Her cheeks reddened.

"Right... Rin, I have to ask you something."

"Hai?" She looked nervous.

Just then, the bell rang. I looked at Rin, expecting her to get up, but she just looked at me expectantly.

"I'll ask you tomorrow, never mind." I said.

"Why?"

"The bell just rang." I said to her.

"Oh! Thanks, Len-kun." She waved at me as she began walking away. "Bye, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah..." I said, watching her go. _I'll figure you out, Rin._


	3. Chapter 3

Rin POV

I ran home quickly, knowing I hadn't fooled Len at all. If only I hadn't messed up so much!

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted my father.

"Gomen!" I panted, out of breath.

"Okay- I want you to clean the bathrooms. And make sure they're spotless."

"Hai."

I saw the TV turn on and him popping a cork. I sighed, knowing that when he was drunk, he particularly enjoyed being physical.

"RIN!" My dad stood in front of me. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

Confused, I dried my hands and opened the door. Len stood there.

"Hey- You forgot your homework!" He smiled at me.

"Oh. Arigato!" He gave me the paper. "Wait- how do you know where I live?"

He held up the phonebook.

"Right." I forced a smile, and then waved. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Matte! I have to ask you something." he said, stopping the door with his foot.

He looked up suddenly, glancing curiously behind my shoulder.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask me?" I asked impatiently.

"Hai, but someone is calling you."

"Ah, be right back."

I raced into the living room.

"Who are you talking to, Rin?"

"My tutor, dad."

"Well hurry. You have to do some chores for me." He chugged down the rest of the bottle, and I wrinkled my nose at the putrid smell in the air.

"Hai."

I walked to the door and smiled apologetically.

"I have to go."

"Yeah, I'll..." He turned around while talking.

"Hm?"

"I said I'll ask you tomorrow." He looked at me, his cerulean blue eyes mildly suspicious.

_He's so onto me. _

"Okay. Bye." I closed the door.

"Rin!" Dad called.

I walked into the living room slowly.

"Yes?"

"Is that boy gone?"

"Yeah."

"Don't just stand there, idiot. Go get me something to eat."

"I can't cook."

He hit me on the back of my head with the bottle.

"I don't care."

My head was throbbing, but I went and plopped some chips and salsa on a plate.

"Yum." he said. "Now get out of my sight."

I ran upstairs and took out the homework, already feeling helpless.

This was _not _going to work out.

"Ohayo Rin." Len waved.

"Ohayo Len-kun." I smiled at him.

"Just call me Len. You don't have to worry about honorifics."

"Okay, Len."

"Uh, did you do the homework?"

I drummed my fingers against the table.

"I, um, left it at home." I said quickly.

"Rin! At least make an _effort _to do well!" He said, looking annoyed.

"I am. I did it. I just left it at home."

"Okay then. This...review...yesterday." He said, pulling a sheet from his bag.

I pieced his word fragments together and got to work on the paper while he observed it.

"Done."

He checked it over.

"Good job. You missed a few, but all in all, nice work."

"Arigato." Thank _god _for the internet and dad not wanting to watch me anymore.

"Okay, today's lesson."

"Um." I said hurriedly. "Do you mind not looking down when you explain it? You kind of mumble."

"Um, okay?" I sighed. _Maybe, just maybe, this will work out._


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! IT HELP ME KEEP WRITING! 3 u guys... Oh yea, Miku Lovers beware... :3

Len POV

"Okay. So, what's the first step, Rin?"

"Um, subtract five?"

"Yeah. Good."

She worked through the problem slowly, and then looked at me for approval.

"Yup. Now we're going to go to history."

She groaned.

"There's so much _discussing _in history!"

"Yeah, but it's part of the curriculum."

I took out the history book, pointing at a picture of an Egyptian king.

"What does it say his name is?"

I looked at her. Her sapphire eyes were focused on the picture.

_Hmmm. _

"Rin."

She didn't look up.

"Rin!"

No response.

"RIN!" I literally yelled. In fact, a few students at the tables on the other side of the cafeteria looked up at me.

She still didn't respond. I shook her arm again. She looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

_What. The. Crap? She says I mumble, but I'm practically shouting! How can she not hear me?_

This time, I looked straight at her and whispered the words.

"Who is this person?"

"Shepseskaf, 2472 – 2467."

So she can hear me if I look at her and whisper, but not if I look away and shout?

"Uh, Rin?"

"Yeah?"

I looked down at the table.

"Can you hear me?"

She didn't say anything.

I looked directly at her.

"Can you hear me?"

"...Yes."

Now I had a pretty good idea of what was wrong with Rin.

Just then, Miku Hatsune, this annoying popular girl with super long teal pigtails, came up to Rin.

"Rin, I need to talk to you."

Rin studied the history book.

"Don't pretend to ignore me!" Miku screeched.

Rin didn't even blink.

"You little-!" Miku raised her hand to strike Rin, but my hand snapped out and caught her wrist.

Rin looked up, startled, and then saw Miku.

"Oh! Hatsune-san! Why are you here?"

Miku glared at Rin. "Don't play dumb. I need to talk to you."

She pulled Rin behind the school. I sat back and looked at the clouds above our "tutoring bench."

Ten minutes, twenty minutes, half-an-hour. I decided to go get her.

I wandered behind the school, and then heard voices emanate from a stall.

"You little brat..."

I peeked in and saw Miku glaring at Rin. Sonika, a girl with short and spiky green hair, and Sweet Ann (pretty ironic nickname) hovered around Miku.

Miku crossed her arms, staring so venomously at Rin that the girl sunk down against the wall.

"Stay away from Len-kun, you worthless idiot. He's mine." Miku spat.

Um, what?

Rin looked down. Miku aimed a kick at her head and Rin winced. Then, Sonika grabbed Rin's arm and pulled it in a direction that was unnatural. It snapped, and Rin let out a silent plea of help. I was frozen.

_Freakin' MOVE, you baka! _I yelled at myself.

Ann kicked Rin's legs, and her stomach, really hard. I stepped into the stall, fire burning in my heart and voice.

"Miku. Stop."

Miku looked up, startled, and then started to simper, probably ready to state some pathetic lie.

"I don't wanna hear it. Get the heck away from Rin."

She stormed past me, followed by her stupid friends. I raced to Rin's side. Her body was quivering, and she choked back a sob.

I stared at her, horrified. "I'm so sorry, Rin."


	5. Chapter 5

Rin POV

I saw Len mouth the words.

"I'm so sorry, Rin."

I gasped, the pain in my arm flaring.

I still had to go home and face my dad's wrath. I got up shakily.

"Thanks for...saving me, Len."

Len's hand brushed at my silent tears.

"Rin...wait."

Here it comes.

"You...you're deaf, aren't you?"

I saw him mouth the words, but had no response.

"Did you hear me?" He tilted my head to face him.

"Yes." I said (hopefully) quietly. "But I can't talk now; I have to go. I'll explain everything tomorrow."

"Rin, your arm. And can you just answer my yes or no question? _Are you deaf?" _

I waved at him. "See you tomorrow, Len."

Before he could protest, I took off down the sidewalk, hoping my dad was asleep or somber. Not likely. For the amount of wine he inhaled...

"Where have you been?" He glared deviously, murderously.

"Gomen." I said, out of breath. "I...got detention, and had to stay after school."

Light exploded behind my eyes as something jarringly hard rammed into the back of my head. I was so dazed, I barely noticed the blood.

"When...tell you ...home...you BRAT!" I was knocked forward again, this time onto the floor on my hands and knees.

"H-H-Hai...I p-p-promise." I stammered, head aching. Hovering over the counter, I brushed my hand against my mildly bleeding head. I took a thick cloth bandage from the medicine cabinet and wrapped it around my head and my arm. Then, I walked to my dad.

_Ding-dong._

I cursed. Only one person would come at this time. Len. The door almost hit the wall as I pulled it open.

"What, Len?" I said, pretty sure I was snapping. He folded his arms.

"We never got the tutoring session over." I saw him say it, his expression mild.

"Um, that's OK. We can do it tomorrow." I began to close the door, but he blocked it again.

"I'll talk to your dad."

"Gomen, Len, I don't think you can." He came in anyways.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kagine?"

My dad suspiciously approached the door.

"Hai?"

"I need to finish your daughter's tutoring, may we finish?"

"Very well." I breathed a sigh of relief and led Len upstairs.

I sat cross-legged on the ground and nodded. "Okay, you can start."

"You know I really don't care about the sessions. You know what I'm here for."

"Naruhodo." I sighed. (Naruhodo- I see.)

"Rin, are you deaf?"

"Urusai, baka!" I whacked him on the head. "My dad doesn't know!"

"He doesn't-" Len trailed off.

Then he scowled.

"You haven't told anyone yet?"

I shook my head.

"What happened to your head?"

"Um, uh, Miku kicked me, remember?" I said hastily.

"Oh, right! And your arm! Gomen, gomen, Rin." he apologized.

"Doi-ja vu, Len!" I scolded him.

"Anyways, well, um, you're deaf, so...?" he trailed off, looking at me unfathomably.

"Yes. We've been over this."

"So, er...can...do...tutoring...?" he said to the ground.

I marveled at the fact that he had already forgotten I was deaf.

"Len...how can I understand when you speak to the ground?"

"Oh!" he looked up, cheeks reddening.

I tilted my head back, laughing at his expression.

Len looked shocked, and then a small smile and an odd look crept on his face.

"Don't stop laughing, Rin."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Don't stop laughing. You look so pretty."

Um, what?


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if I'm acting like an updater on steroids... see, I've been writing this story for a year! I had it in Microsoft Word, and am putting it up chapter by chapter. I found fanfiction and realized the best place to put the story! But... i can wait and stop updating at warp speed if you guys want...?

Len POV

Argh!

Did I really just say that?

But it was true. A pink blush tinted her cheeks, and her blue eyes sparkled. And her laugh was cute, like little bells.

"Umm, okay, Len." she blushed again.

"Gomen! Um, what shall we start with?" I asked hurriedly.

"Well...I guess math." She made an annoyed face and I chuckled.

"Or how 'bout..." I began, but then "Caramelldansen" interrupted me and I looked over to see Rin's metallic golden cell phone. She smiled unknowingly at me, and I remembered she was deaf.

Deaf.

What must it be like, never to hear words? Or music? Never to hear a wind chime or a ring-tone? Never to hear the teacher speak smartly at the board, or the light scraping of chalk? Or kids running back and forth, joyous shrieks coming from their mouths?

I shook my head. "Rin, your phone is ringing."

"Oh, but I can't answer it, Len." she said. "I can't hear the other person! My brother got me the phone. He always tries to call me, but I can never pick up. Because I can't hear the ring-tone. He just assumes I'm very careless." She looked troubled.

"Rin, how long have you been deaf?" I asked. She didn't respond. I thought she hadn't heard me, but then she opened her mouth.

"'Bout six and a half years or so?" she whispered. My mouth hung open. For SIX AND A HALF years she had been lip-reading and keeping this huge secret away from everyone?

"Rin?" I asked. She nodded.

"How many people know about your deafness?"

"Um, as of now, one?" she said.

I gaped at her. "Only I know?"

"Hai."

"But why?"

"Len, I... I don't..." her voice faltered, then grew. "Why? So I can get pushed around at school? So people can make fun of me for being handicapped? So Miku Hatsune and her stupid friends can imitate me?"

I stared fiercely at her. "No. So the people who care for you can help you."

Her flow of speech halted.

"Why don't you tell your brother, then?"

"You know I have a brother?"

"Yeah, he's in my grade. Or he WAS. He's sixteen, like me, right?"

"I don't tell him because he has enough on his plate. I don't want him to worry." She curled up. "I'm... I'm... afraid of dad's reaction."

That surprised me. Her dad seemed like a decent, if a bit standoffish, person.

"Hey, Rin!" A boy with blond hair appeared in the doorway. I poked Rin and she looked up. I pointed behind her.

"Hi, Rinto!" She hopped to her feet and glomped the boy. He laughed quietly, and then looked at me with warm but speculating blue eyes.

"Who's this, Rin?" She smiled at me.

"Rinto, this is Len, my tutor."

"Pleasure." He grinned, shaking my hand. "I hope you're treating her well."

"Rinto!" Rin complained. I chuckled.

"Don't worry." He grinned.

"Um... you were at school for the first week, then you left. Why?" I asked. They cast a surreptitious glance at each other, then at me.

"I dropped out to get a job." Rinto smiled sheepishly.

"Why? Doesn't your dad work?" I knew I was being nosy, very nosy.

"None of your business." Her dad appeared and growled at me roughly. He grabbed me by the arm and shook me. "Don't you know? Curiosity killed the cat." I was taken aback by his sudden hostility.

"Hey, Len-kun, you want something to eat?" Rinto asked me, despite his father shaking his head. The man sighed and went to the bathroom.

"Uh, thanks Rinto-kun, but I actually have to go. Babysitting." I lied.

"Just Rinto, please. And I hope you're not leaving on my account." He smiled, and he and Rin came to the door.

"Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow, Rin!" I walked outside, and then heard the man yelling at the top of his lungs. I peeked in the window curiously. (I know, bad Len, but I was just curious!) I heard Rinto speak.

"Rin... Dad's calling you."

"Hai, I know. But I have homework."

"Just go. You want him to beat you?"

I frowned.

"It's a _routine." _Rin said bitterly, storming into the living room.

"Rin, is that boy gone?"

"Hai. I have homework, Dad."

"You think I care?" And then, her dad grabbed this lava lamp on the coffee table and swung it into the girl's skull.

_OW. _

I watched, horrified, as Rin dropped to the floor, the cracking sound etched in my head. Poor Rin!

Then, I remembered. I'd asked her why she had bandages around her head, and she had answered that it was Miku. Now I knew it wasn't.

Rin got to her feet, trembling. Rinto enfolded the silently sobbing girl into a hug. Now I knew why she didn't do her homework, and I also knew that both were terrified of their Dad.

I stood up and walked to my bike, forming ideas about how I would help them. I was going to have to confide in someone to help me. I couldn't help Rin alone, and Rinto was equally scared of their Dad.

_Don't worry, Rin. I'll help you._


	7. Chapter 7

Watch out~ Here comes evil Miku and her evil boyfriend! /shot

Rin POV

I pulled my legwarmers over my legs, threw on my rumpled uniform, and dragged my backpack downstairs, grumbling to myself.

"Stupid school. Stupid Tuesdays."

"Bye, Rin!" Rinto smiled at me before exiting.

"Yeah..."

I stepped into the chilly yet slightly exhilarating morning, only to have a wild mop of blond hair block out my view.

"L-Len?"

He took my hand, grinning cheerfully. "I'll walk you to school today."

"Uh, okay." I said, bewildered at his sudden attitude change.

"I need you to meet one of my friends."

I watched his tiny ponytail bob up and down as he dragged me to school. I saw a boy with long, shaggy, teal hair up to his chin wave at Len.

"He looks like Miku." I said, surprised.

"Hmm. He kinda does. And his name is Mikuo! But you can call him Kuo."

"Hey Len. You must be Rin." he said, eyes warm.

"Hey, Kuo. Yup, this is Rin."

"Hi." I said shyly.

He started rambling, and I only caught word pieces. I sent a helpless look at Len, who got the message.

"Um, Kuo." He whispered to the boy for five minutes, and then they turned to me.

"Gomen, Rin." Kuo spoke slowly. "I didn't know you were deaf."

"You told him?" I snapped accusingly at Len, who nodded.

"He knows, Rin. His stepsister is blind. And he would have found out eventually." Len pointed out. I sighed.

"Yeah, I have ninja observation skills!" Kuo grinned.

Just then, Miku stalked by with her boyfriend-for-a-day, senior bluenette, Kaito Shion. She shoved a note into my hands.

_I know your secret, brat. You want everyone to know your little 'handicap?' Meet me after school at the playground or it will be all over the net._

I froze, and Miku and Kaito snickered. Miku sent a girly wave at me and they glided off.

Len looked at my expression.

"Rin, you okay?"

"No." I muttered. "Look, Len, I gotta go. I have to turn something into Sensei." I ran off before he and his friend could protest.

The rest of the day went by at an aggravating pace. I couldn't help but constantly look at the watch around Len's wrist. Finally, I waved to him and raced to the playground, skidding to a stop as I looked for the teal-haired girl.

"Miku?" I called out softly. Suddenly, I felt my arms being jerked behind me. I could smell perfume, except that this was the one boy seniors used.

"Ne, Kaito, let go!"

He just laughed and pinned me tighter.

"I told you, Rin. I told you to stop hanging around Len." Miku snarled.

"C'mon! I have to get TUTORED by him."

_Slap!_

She'd slapped me across the face, except that I got beaten up at home all the time. It took a lot of slaps to make me break down and cry.

"Try hard," I said with a grim smile, before Kaito smashed something into my head. Ooh. Now THAT one actually hurt.

"Juvenile."

He twisted my arms until they burned numbly. Miku picked up a huge stick and started hitting my legs.

"Nov-ice." I sang. _I'm trying to die. _

"You BRAT!" Miku yelled. My kneecaps let out a sickening snap. I smothered my shriek of pain. Then Kaito dropped me. I couldn't walk, anyways.

"Bye-bye, Rin!" she sang sweetly.

I leaned against a Sakura Tree, watching the pink petals drape the ground. My legs ached, and I knew I wasn't gonna get home anytime soon.

I was trapped.

Dad was gonna kill me, and Rinto would wonder where I was, call my phone three-billion times, and realize it's on my bed.

I caught a petal and pressed it to my ears, hoping it would soothe the pain and make the scars fade away. Tears flowed freely now, but were they from pain? I didn't think so.

I wasn't deaf because of music.

I was deaf because my father had made me deaf.

But even he didn't know that.

I wonder if Rinto is worried, or even at home. Poor guy, he has to work so hard. Of course, Dad would be angry.

I cursed my stupidity; I should have told Len.

I was going to be here for a while.


	8. Author Note

**Hi guys! You are all such great reviewers... I luv you all! I need your help. I have an idea for this; and it's mysterious. It involves a serial killer and Rin's dark past... Do you guys want that? Or do you guys want a mellow school scene where Len helps her get through her struggles? I'll choose the one that more people vote for. Remember, the mysterious one strays from the original plot, but involves Dell, I'll tell you guys that much...! Please vote!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! KEEP REVIEWING!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Arigato for reviewing so much! 3~you all! So... looks like serial killer it is! You'll find out how much trouble Rin is in in a while! :D I'm so mean to her. But it's all out of loooove I guess!**

Len POV

I knocked on the door of Rin's house gently. Rinto opened the door. A flash of relief colored his face, but then his expression drooped anxiously.

"Len! Have _you _seen Rin?"

"No! That's what I came to see. She took off after tutoring lessons!" I said worriedly, running a hand through my spiky bangs. "Hmmm. I think she's at school but I'm not sure."

"Len...I'm really worried."

"I know, I am too. I'll find her." I waved to him, then started walking back to school briskly. Then, I saw long teal pigtails.

"Miku, Kaito." I nodded to both of them. "Have you seen Rin?"

Wide and innocent turquoise eyes met mine.

"No... Is she missing?"

I tried not to narrow my eyes at her, and sighed.

"Her parents are giving away a thousand dollars for her return _plus _tickets to that new Vocaloid concert."

Miku's eyes widened with lust and greed. "Suppose I do know."

"You get a thousand dollars! But you don't know." I shook my head.

"Wait, wait, I do! She's by the Sakura Tree!"

"You fell for that prank good, Miku." I smirked at her dumbfounded expression before racing to the tree.

Of course, there was Rin, propped up against it, looking like she was having the time of her life.

"Rin!" I yelled. She didn't turn around.

Right. Deaf.

I walked right up to her. Her eyes brightened.

"Len! Thank GOD!" She hugged me tightly as I knelt to look at her.

"Why are you on the ground?" I asked. She glanced down.

"Because Kaito Shion and Miku Hatsune fractured my kneecaps?"

A horrible feeling coursed through me.

"They. Did. What?"

"C'mon, Len, I just wanna go home." she whispered tiredly.

Fury showed on my face. "I'll kill them."

"Len..."

I picked her up, bridal-style, and carried her back home. I knocked on the door quickly.

"_Thank you._" Rinto said gratefully, before shutting the door. I smiled politely until the door closed. Then I stormed back to the school. I grabbed Kaito's collar and slammed him against a tree.

"You-"

"Don't touch him. Or else Rin's _deafness _will be all over the internet." I turned to see Miku.

"Miku. Why won't you leave her alone?" I spat. Kaito smirked.

"She's irritating. I hate her. She pisses me off." Miku listed.

"That's why?" I could barely contain my anger.

"Yes, that's why."

I felt like slapping her, but I still had my pride and boys shouldn't slap girls, anyways.

"Miku, I'm dead serious. Leave Rin alone."

She glared at me briefly before grabbing Kaito and leaving. I sighed and walked home slowly, knowing no one would be there to greet me anyways.

My parents were always on business trips. They always send stuff, and brief how-are-you letters, but they're never home. I used to have a sister, but she died because her car got smashed in by a drunk driver. I was always home alone.

The question was, how long before someone finds out? Finds out that a 14-year-old boy is at his house, alone? My aunt sometimes comes to check on me, but barely. Only once in five weeks.

I pulled off the yellow covers in my bed and went to sleep.

I remembered, the next morning, that I had to tell Kuo about Rin. We had to devise a plan to save her and Rinto from their dad.

I walked to her house slowly. Suddenly, I looked up to see Rin racing towards me, bow flying, hair in complete disarray, and tears streaming down her cheeks. She tackled me in a hug.

"Len..." she sobbed. "Len..."

I pushed her hair out of her face gently, alarmed and shocked by the suddenness. My arms tightened around her.

"Shhh. Rin, don't worry. You can tell me anything." I said, trying to be calm for her sake. I didn't know what was wrong yet, but judging by Rin's state, it was sure to be really bad.

"Len." she whispered, tear-soaked face tilted towards me. "Len, Rinto is gone. He's _gone._"

_What?_


	10. Chapter 10

SOMETHING BIG AND ROMANTIC IN THIS CHAPTER!

Rin POV

Rinto.

My brother.

One of my best friends.

"He's dead?" Len's face was ashen.

"N-n-n-no. H-he d-d-d-disappeared, l-l-last n-n-night." My voice was terrible. It felt raw, though I couldn't hear it.

"Rin..." Len looked pained.

I looked at his sleeves.

He leaned down, and his head touched mine.

"I'm here." he said, meeting my eyes.

I collapsed into tears again, my crying muffled in his sleeve.

"Come on." He led me to his house, not caring about school.

I sat on the couch.

"Why isn't there anyone in the house, Len?"

He froze, and then relaxed, smiling reassuringly at me.

"They're out...at work and stuff." He brought me a plate of sliced fruits.

I knew he was lying, and I felt hurt, but I shrugged it off and looked sadly at the oranges.

Oranges.

"R-R-Rinto l-l-loved oranges!" I cried, thinking of my brother with his loving blue eyes.

I felt Len tapping my shoulder. I looked up to see _his _blue eyes caring and...Loving, too.

"Here." he held out the plate and a fork. "Say aaah."

I blushed. "L-L-Len."

"C'mon, Rin." He fake-scowled, then sat next to me.

"Open up!"

"M-m." I shook my head, mouth clamped shut.

"Rin." He waved the butter knife threateningly.

"Ma_taku!" _I opened my mouth and he shoved the oranges in.

"Ne... You put sugar on these?" I asked, surprised.

He nodded.

"They're good. For a shota." I giggled, but it felt forced.

"A what?" He glowered at me.

I patted his head, still snickering, despite Rinto. "My little shota Len."

He looked straight at me, but his teeth were bared so I couldn't tell what he said.

Suddenly, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me towards him.

"Ne! What're you doing?"

He smirked. What had happened to him?

"You are totally gonna regret calling me a shota." He looked straight at me so I could tell what he was saying.

Then, I felt the ticklish sensations shoot into my ribs, my feet, and my neck.

"Nooo! Len! DON'T! AHA HA HA HA! STOOOP!" I shrieked (or it felt loud, so I assumed I was shrieking), grabbing at his shirt wildly. I thrashed as he tickled my neck relentlessly.

"AAH! LE-E-E-EN! STOP! PLEEEASE! AHA HA HA!" I screamed and laughed like crazy, as his hands pulled away.

"Well, look who's ticklish."

I stared at him, a terrified look in my blue eyes. I was still breathing quickly. He smiled and cradled me in his lap.

After a few hysterical moments, I calmed down. I thought about my messed up family. I needed to tell Len about Dad. And I had to ask him if he'd help me find Rinto... but how to break it to him about my dad?

"Len... I know you don't know my dad very well." I said.

He turned red, but he looked down, and I couldn't tell what he said.

"Huh?"

"Well, I was watching you once, and I kind of saw him abusing you." He winced as I took on a disbelieving look.

"You...what?"

"Gomen..." I shot him a look.

Suddenly, I felt tears stinging my eyes. Without Rinto... Without Rinto... how would I ever survive? I loved him, with his warm smile and his soft eyes as he looked at me. Where did he go? Where is he?

Len poked me. "Um... This house is...and...with me?" He had looked down for half the sentence. I frowned.

"What?"

He turned red. "This house is very spacious; would you like to stay here with me?"

I turned bright pink. "Really? Can I?"

"Y...Ye...Yes..."


	11. Chapter 11

Romance, romance!

Rin: You're embarrassing. And why am I always beat up? Why not that shota over there?

Len: Hey!

Me: Urusai, both of you, I'm trying to write.

Rin: And if my life isn't bad enough already, now there's a serial killer involved, too. And he's-

Me: SHUT UP RIN STOP GIVING STUFF AWAY.

Rin: .

Len POV

Rin's beautiful blue eyes widened. (Beautiful? What's wrong with me?)

"What? You said yes?"

"Well...Technically, I-" Rin was on me, her arms wrapped around my neck. I chuckled and hugged back. Then a thought stopped me short. I was gonna have to explain to her about my parents.

"Ne...Rin?" She didn't respond. _Right. _I tapped her and she pulled away, still smiling so brightly, my heart soared. She swept tears from her eyes, and then nodded.

"Hai?"

_Ding-dong._

Dang it.

I hopped up and threw open the door to see Kuo.

"Len... Didn't you wanna see me?"

Rin crept up behind me, clutching the back of my shirt and peeping from behind me at him.

"Ne, Rin." He smiled kindly at her. She blushed.

"Hi, Mi- er, Kuo-kun."

"Just Kuo." He grinned again. I felt something pop inside of me.

"Er, coming in?" I opened the door.

He stepped inside. Rin plopped on the couch, and he sat next to her, forcing me to sit across from them. I made a face and sat down.

"So, you wanted to help Rin?" he asked awkwardly. Rin was looking at me, probably waiting for me to say something. I pointed at Kuo.

"Read his lips... Not mine." I said. She turned to look at him. He frowned.

"You're deaf, right?"

She nodded.

"How are you able to read lips so fluently?"

We both looked at her.

She hesitated, looking thoughtful.

"Well... I started at a young age. And it was ridiculously hard. Most of the time, Dad would yell commands, thinking I could hear them, or he would say them to the TV. I'd have to walk in front of him. I talked to Rinto a lot, and he was a fluent talker. I learned from him."

She sighed heavily.

"School was yet another challenge. Teachers were demonstrative, looking down or at the board while they spoke, and it killed me. My grades never were high, because I couldn't hear _how _to do the problem, and I had trouble reading because I couldn't hear myself talk."

"But...you're an amazing reader!" I yelped.

"I just imagined myself talking... even though I couldn't hear." She shrugged. Kuo looked thoughtful.

"I need to go... I'll come back eventually, though. But hey, if you need anything at all, call on me, kay?" He glared at me until I nodded, then he chuckled.

"See you guys soon."

Rin smiled at me.

"Kuo's nice, isn't he?"

I smiled. "Yea. That's why he's my friend."

"Hey Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Huh?"

"Thanks. For everything. Tutoring, introducing Kuo, helping with Miku, Kaito, and my deafness, and for taking me in."

I smiled at her.

"No problem, Rin."

We were looking each other in the eyes.

Impulsively, I leaned towards her.

Our lips met, hers soft and sweet and gentle. Her eyes widened, but she didn't break away from me. One of my hands was on her shoulders for support, and the other was on her back. Her arms laced around my neck, one finger playing with my ponytail. Her cheeks were a rosy pink, and I'm pretty sure I was red.

At last, we broke apart. Rin was still pink.

"Wow..." I breathed. She nodded, breathless.

Then, I'm not sure why, but we burst into laughter. Rin fell back against the sofa, laughing her head off. I almost fell on the floor.

"Oh, god." Rin breathed. "Oh. My. God." She smiled at me, and I grinned back.

"Well. Better find you a bed." I offered my hand to her, and pulled her to her feet.

"Hai." She let out a small giggle, but I could tell she was still sad.

Coincidentally, I only had one bed, because I was the only one in the house. It was a king bed. We avoided each other's eyes.

"Er... Icansleepwithyouifyoudon'tmind." Rin burst out awkwardly.

I chuckled nervously. "Perfect."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! I can't relay just how important you guys are- you help me keep writing! By the way, I messed up earlier in the story. Len is sixteen years old, not fourteen. SORRY! Gomen, gomen. Rin is fifteen, by the way. I'll edit it later, I'm waaaay too lazy now! D: 8D -_-

Rin POV

Wow.

Just wow.

God! He's such a great kisser!

Then my thoughts returned to Rinto.

I turned in bed, looking sadly at the wall. _Where are you, Rinto?_

The room was absolutely freezing.

I felt Len poke me lightly.

"Hai?" I turned.

"Well...it's cold."

"I noticed." I said, shivering lightly.

He opened his arms, beckoning me in. I brightened, flopping into them. They curled around me, strong and comforting. I sighed, content. I know, I'm selfish. He bent his head, resting it against mine. I hummed, feeling the buzz. Len's head nuzzled against me, and god did it feel good. Gentle kisses fluttered across my neck. I stuck my tongue out playfully at him.

"Bad Len."

"What?" He pouted adorably. "Can't I kiss you?"

_I love you. _

"Wha...? I knew that!" I scolded myself.

"Knew what?" Len tilted my face up.

"N-Nothing!" I knew I was stammering, but by now I could barely remember how my voice sounded. Besides that, I knew it was more childish when I was nine years old.

"Good night, Rin." He said, purposefully doing it so I could read his lips.

"Mmmm. Night, Len." I whispered childishly.

"Len!" I yelled. "Le-en!"

"Mneh (Or that's what it looked like)." He groaned, turning over.

"Hey," he said suddenly. "Someone's knocking the door."

He sat up, his blond hair sticking all over. I tousled it, laughing, and then smoothed it down into a presentable condition. He smiled sweetly, and then hopped out of bed and ran downstairs, still in his jeans from last night.

Ten minutes of silence later, I couldn't take it. I used an unopened brush on Len's shelves and brushed my teeth. Then I bopped downstairs.

A cute black-haired boy was sitting on the couch next to a pretty girl with long blond hair and amber eyes. They were both glaring at Len, who was glaring lividly back. The boy saw me and snapped something, too fast for me to understand. I looked helplessly at Len for interpretation.

"He asked," Len said, "'who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

I folded my arms. "My name's Rin, and that's none of your business."

The boy smiled crookedly.

"I'm Rei."

"I'm..." The girl said it partly through gritted teeth.

I glanced at Len.

"Neru. She's Neru."

"Oh, hi." I sat next to Len. His arm curled around my waist, but I shook it off with a jerk of my head towards the visitors. He nodded and let his arm fall unhappily.

"Len!" The girl had on a whiny face.

"So, who are you?" Rei looked intently at me.

"Like I said before,-"

"Not your _name." _He rolled his eyes. "How are you related to him?"

"Um, uh, well..." I looked at Len, bewildered.

"She's my girlfriend." he clarified.

I blushed.

"Y-Y-Yeah."

"Already taking your girlfriend to bed, Len? Shame, shame." Rei shook his head, a smirk on his face. Len and I stood.

"Shut up, Rei." Len growled.

"Something's wrong with you." Neru spoke up, observing me.

"Uh, excuse her." Rei apologized hastily, glaring at her.

"No, Rei, like, she has a handicap."

Len sighed. "What do you guys want?" He moved slightly as if to shield me from them.

"What's Blondie's handicap?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Once again, none of your business." Len snarled. "Hurry up. I have a schedule, and you aren't part of it."

"I really wanna know. Or some people are gonna find out that a certain blond _16_-year-old has been living home alone for the past five years." He grinned.

"Len?" I turned to him. He gritted his teeth. "What are they talking about?"

He sighed. "I'll explain, Bunny." I rolled my eyes at the nickname, which referred to my eggshell bow. "But now, I have to get rid of them. Why don't you go eat breakfast?"

I hated eavesdropping, because I can't eavesdrop. I sat, frustrated, at the table, wondering what they were saying. Len was smart, keeping his back turned to me while I impatiently drummed my fingers on the table.

Then, I felt someone ruffle my messy blond locks, and looked up to see Len.

"Hey, Bunny." He smiled. "They're gone."

I just looked at him.

"Fine, I'll explain!"

He took my hand and led me to the family room.

"Rin, I don't really have a family. My parents always travel everywhere and are never home. I used to have a sister, but she died in a car crash."

I was silent.

"Why have you never told me this?"


	13. Chapter 13

**I am a cruel, horrible, person. I don't deserve to live, really. I'm so mean to Rin.**

**JK, enjoy. But I really am mean to her. _  
><strong>

Len POV

Rin was looking pained. I interlaced my hands.

"Gom-"

Rin stood up, looking upset.

"Why can't you trust me, Len?"

"Well, you didn't tell me about your dad," I said patiently.

"I was gonna tell you yesterday." She said bitterly.

"Yes, well I had to FIGURE it OUT to help you." I said, voice rising.

"You mean you _eavesdropped_." She snapped.

"Why don't YOU eavesdrop, then!" I yelled.

"I can't, you BAKA! I'm DEAF! Or have you already forgotten!" She was also yelling.

"I didn't! In fact, if I hadn't helped you..." I struggled to find something.

"Or what? Or WHAT?" She shouted. "Nothing! Exactly!"

"You wouldn't have met Kuo!" I said somewhat triumphantly. To my horror and a teeny bit of satisfaction, Rin had started to cry.

"He didn't do anything! He left! Just like everyone else! Mom, Dad, Rinto, Mikuo, and now you!" She threw my front door open and disappeared, slamming it hard behind her. I stood, frozen, in the room, and then collapsed into a couch.

"Oh god. What've I done?" I questioned out loud. An image of my sister, Riya, appeared in my head.

_Bad Len. You made a girl cry. And a deaf one, too._

I know, Riya. I'm sorry. But... was it my fault?

A beautiful laugh, like chiming bells.

_Len, arguments as trivial as that one aren't anyone's fault._

Then what should I do?

_Well I don't know! Why are you asking me?_

I scowled. Thanks for your help, Riya-nii.

_Aw, I'm just teasing you, Len-Len. Go get her._

Wha-?

_Yea! GO!_

I got up involuntarily, grabbed my coat, and raced outside after the blond girl.

After two hours of searching for her, I plopped on a bench in my favorite park.

"Dang it, Rin. Where are you?" I asked, shivering lightly in the morning chills.

"Len!" I turned to see Kuo... holding... Rin...

I froze. Rin was unconscious, body limp and unmoving in his arms. He looked exhausted, completely weary.

"Rin..." My voice sounded broken.

"She's okay, Len. Just in shock."

"Why?"

"Her brother... was found dead... in the Carmeline River."

_What? Oh, no. Oh no oh no oh no._

"Wh-Wh-What?"

"I know. But he was murdered, Len. There was a weight tied to his foot, and a note attached to the weight. It said, 'I'm coming for you soon, Rin.'"

"Over my dead body." I managed to spit out.

"She saw the body, and passed out. She didn't even have a second to cry. She just saw, went pale, and fainted."

"Does she know...?"

"About the note? No. But don't tell her, she's been shocked severely, poor thing. Let's take her to your house."

I took Rin's petite form into my arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's okay, sweetie." I murmured. "'S okay."

I set her gently on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Then I crept out of her room and went downstairs to Kuo.

"Len? Is there anyone in Rin's family who has a grudge against her?"

"Well... her dad..."

"...has an alibi. He was at home. Neighbors saw him. You know anyone who hates Rin?"

Miku.

Kaito.

"I have a pretty good idea." I said grimly.

"Well...Talk to them."

"I have school tomorrow, Monday. This will work out."

Rin was deaf. She had an abusive dad. Her brother was dead, and someone evil was probably stalking her, probably wanting to murder her. She couldn't live at her house because she would have needed Rinto's support.

But I would never leave her side.

Ever.


	14. Chapter 14

Rin POV

My eyes snapped open.

Pale, rings beneath closed eyes.

Dead.

A scream left my throat.

He was dead.

Dead.

Len raced towards me.

"Rin, Rin, it's okay, really."

I couldn't be calmed; I was hysteric. I screamed, thrashing against the cage Len had me in.

"Let me GO! I have to see him! Rinto!" I shrieked. "Wait for me! I'm s-s-sorry..." I collapsed into tears, sobbing into Len's arms.

"Shhh...Hush, sweetheart. I'm here, I'm here for you." He said, after tilting my head to face his. His hands swept away my tears, but they kept coming.

"Let go of me, Len!" I screamed, my throat feeling hoarse. I kept hitting him, but he wouldn't let go.

"Let GO of me!"

"No."

"LEN!"

"Rin."

"I HAVE TO FIND HIM!"

"Rin." He said harshly, looking straight at me, but this time for impact. "He's dead. You won't find him alive."

We stared at each other, but then, the horrifying realization actually hit me: Rinto was dead.

I burst into tears all over again, burying my face into his baggy sleeve, my fingers clutching so tightly, it would take him eons to pry me off. He stroked my hair, mouth forming words I couldn't...exactly...hear.

"Rin, I'm sorry."

_I don't care._

"Why?" I looked up at him, tears drenching my face.

"I shouldn't have fought with you, and then you wouldn't have run off." His face was 100 % serious.

"And because..." he continued apologetically. "...I have to take you to school today."

"No." I buried my face into his chest.

"Ah-Gomen, but yeah, I do."

"But...but...Rinto." I whispered, thinking of my sweet brother, who lay dead in the river.

"I can't go to school." I said, suddenly feeling very sick. Something flamed in me.

"I have to take you," Len said sternly.

And so we did go to school. Miku and Kaito were typically mean, shooting death glares at me, flicking my ears, and tripping me. Len tried to stop them as much as he could, but he often got called out of the tutor sessions for some student council thingy. The feeling in my stomach was still burning freshly, and I was suddenly very warm in my school outfit.

"Rin...is...person?" Len asked me, pointing at a guy on the page. I sighed.

"I...can't...understand...you." I said, bonking him on the head.

"Mmmm, Gomen." I turned away, looking in the direction of the Carmeline.

Len caught me looking and turned me to face him.

"Rin..."

"Stop looking at me like that." I snapped, trying to avoid his puppy face.

"Aw, Bunny, listen to me at least once. At least listen to what I'm saying."

I raised my eyebrows.

He caught himself. "Er, I mean, read my lips."

He leaned over suddenly and kissed the tip of my nose. I swatted at him.

"C'mon, Bunny. Just a bit more Social Studies..."

I scowled, but relented, still repressing the urge to throw up. I clutched the sides of my seat.

"Rin... Are you okay?" Len asked, worried.

"Ahhh~ Ummm, yeah." I bit my lip.

"Rin? No, you're not!" Len leaned forward, looking alarmed.

I felt horrible.

Oh god.

"Len." I gritted my teeth. "I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes, but nodded. With difficulty, I tried to read his lips and get what he was saying. Something about Egyptians...?

"Rin!"

"Mmmm- Ahhh." I almost fell on the floor. Wait, I think I did. I clutched my head in extreme dizziness.

"Rin?" He was mouthing my name repeatedly.

And it was the last thing I saw before blacking out.


	15. Chapter 15

Len POV

What the heck? Rin just fainted on the ground. I looked down, shocked and unknowing. Then I sprung into action.

"Rin, Rin!" I shook her, but then remembered she was, uh, deaf.

I shook her shoulders hard, but, wait, she looked warm. Her face was reddish. I lay the back of my hand against her forehead, but pulled away in pain, because it was burning.

"You were sick." I smacked my hand against my forehead. Excellent. Now I had to go buy medicine. I picked Rin up and slung her gently over my shoulder. She had already woken up, and made a faint sound of protest.

"Urusai, you silly baka." I grumbled, and then remembered she couldn't hear me.

"Lennn." She groaned.

"You aren't gonna throw up are you?" I asked nervously, straining to look at her and eyeing my white uniform. She sighed and let herself be carried without protesting.

No protesting? Something MUST be wrong.

I talked to the Principal briefly, and then carried Rin in my arms bridal-style. Don't I wish she was my bri-...? Er, never mind. I sighed and kissed her on the cheek, when she was unwilling to hit me. She winced, gritting her teeth.

Was I actually in love with her?

Did she love me?

Well, I did kiss her...

But still...

Did I want to hurt her?

She didn't know, obviously, that I was moving. In a month. If I left her behind, who would take care of her? I couldn't tell her, she might commit suicide or something. Mikuo would take care of her, I'll tell him. Oh, Rin, what will I do without you? How can I live without you? How can I leave you, to fend for yourself? Against your Dad? Rei? Neru? Miku? Kaito? Oh yeah, that reminds me...

I set Rin on the ground, and she toppled back against me. I caught her and straightened her up.

"Len, Len it hurts." She gasped. I looked at her, tormented, then held her hand and led her towards the Sakura tree, where I knew Miku and Kaito would be.

"Oh, 'S you." snapped Miku. Kaito glowered at Rin, whose eyes were squeezed shut.

"You know, there was a murder scene. I wanted to know if you guys knew about it." I said nonchalantly.

"Uh, who was murdered?"

"Rinto."

"Rinto..."

"Rinto Kagamine."

They whirled to look at Rin. Rin's eyes slowly opened. She looked at me weirdly.

"Ha ha! Your brother died? HA HA! Bet it was suicide because he couldn't stand you!" Miku laughed.

Un-be-lie-va-ble.

Tears were spilling over Rin's cerulean eyes, and she looked ready to fall apart. I threw away my pride, seeing her broken expression. I stormed up to Miku, but Rin intervened. She slapped Miku right across her conceited face. Miku screamed and scrabbled to grab her face. I grabbed Rin and pulled her away hastily before Kaito got his hands on her, or, scarier, _she _got _her _hands on Kaito. I high-fived her, and she smiled very wearily before dozing off again.

I took her to my house, lay her there, and took off for some medicine.

I was behind a chatty woman when I overheard a weird conversation between her and this overly made-up woman.

"Yeah, I know. Poor boy, he was only sixteen..."

"Yes, I think he has a sister right?"

"Uh, Rimi? Rini? Oh, right! Rin!"

"My son overheard a boy in his class say she was deaf." _Me, talking to myself probably. _I thought guiltily.

"Her dad knows, right?"

"He doesn't! Apparently, he doesn't know about her deafness! If she even _is _deaf."

"What?"

"That's right, um, because, remember? He broke the boy's leg, when he believed he was useless...?"

"Really!"

"Yes! And if he realizes the girl is deaf, he may do away with her as well!"

"As well? You think HE'S the one that murdered the boy and threw him into the river?"

"Think? I KNOW. Oh, and did you hear that other story...?"

I broke away, then realized the time and smacked my head.

"Rin!"

And with that, I grabbed the medicine and raced home.

What greeted me when I threw open the door was...


	16. Chapter 16

Rin POV

Black haired boy- Rei.

Blond girl- Neru.

They had been sitting on the couch, observing me, making me feel uncomfortable. They claimed they had a key for Len's house.

"You _are _a cutie." Rei reached for my hair, but I smacked his hand. He ignored me and twisted one of my locks around a gloved finger.

"You have a handicap, I know it." Neru said, a stubborn look on her pretty face.

"So?"

Rei sighed, smoothing my hair back in place. If I wasn't too weak, I might have kicked him in the- "Where's Len?" he asked suddenly.

"Dunno." I whispered. Where _was _he?

Suddenly, the door banged open. Len rushed in, blond hair flying. His mouth opened, but he stopped when he saw the scene: Me lying on the couch, Rei next to me, and Neru glaring at both of us.

"Ah- Rei?" Len stalked over to us and shoved him off. Rei scowled.

"Ya know, if you're girlfriend wasn't so adorable, I would've kicked your butt."

"Wh-What does _that _have to do with anything?" I sputtered. Len twisted open the cap on a brown bottle and poured a coppery liquid into a spoon.

He sat me up, halfway on his lap, and spooned the overly sweet stuff into my mouth. I felt like spitting it out, but swallowed it with some difficulty. Then I rested my head against his chest.

"Glad you're finally here," I said, snuggling deeper. His arm curled around me, and a smile appeared on his face. "Why are you guys here?" Len snapped, then. I watched him mouth the words.

"The heck? You're so sweet to _her, _but treat _us _like trash. So what IS wrong with her?" Neru snapped.

"Man, she's like a less meaner, more _annoying_, Miku Hatsune." I muttered. A half smile played across Len's face, but then he glowered at them again.

"Seriously."

"Well... we just wanted to visit you! And your pretty girlfriend." He winked slyly at me. Unbelievable. I muttered something about playboys. His smirk grew, and Len tightened his grip on me.

"Well actually, we heard about the boy who died... Rinto... and his name sounds like Rin's, so we wanted to know..."

Len exchanged grim glances with me. They didn't miss it.

"Knew it!" said Neru.

"And that's a good thing _how_?" I snapped. Rei shook his head.

"We're..." He tipped his head for half the statement.

"Eh?"

"Len, you didn't tell her?"

I glared accusingly at him. He rolled his eyes, but sheepishly.

"They're detectives."

"Really." I said, not really knowing how to respond.

"With that in mind... You're deaf, aren't you, Rin?" Neru continued. I blushed, but sighed heavily.

"What's it to you?"

"Awww! So cute! She's playing tough!" Rei cooed.

"Lemme at him." I muttered. Len chuckled, but mouthed, "You're too weak and you're sick." I scowled.

"Anyways, they called us to investigate Rinto Kagamine's death, and, well, what better person to ask than his little sissy?"

I held my breath and counted to ten slowly, imagining Rinto's happy smile.

"Rinto... my brother... was the best one in the world. He was kind, sweet, and _extremely _stubborn. He worked himself to death every day, but forced me to have an education. So, when he disappeared November 23rd... well... I guess _he was _acting weird..._And_, as you know, he died yesterday." I calmed my shuddering breaths. "The 24th." I looked up, forcing myself to be placid. "That's it." I said. Neru's pencil raced across a tiny pocket notebook.

"Mmm. Now, is your dad nice?"

Len's teeth were gritted. I stared at the fireplace, numb with fear.

_"If you tell anyone, ANYONE, mind you, I'll kill you- and then them." _

As much as I hated them, I couldn't do that.

"Yup!" I lied brightly. "He's nice!" Len frowned, his mouth open, ready to protest. I pinched him so hard he jumped and glared at me.

Neru and Rei just looked at us, and then shrugged. "Mmmm...Kay?"

"Now...you guys can get out." Len said, a cheerful smile on his face.

Rei reached over and playfully tugged my bow.

"See you tomorrow!" I whacked at him, irritated.

Boys.


	17. Chapter 17

Len POV

Why did Rin lie to them? Oh well, she's looking pretty miserable, so I won't pry for now.

For now.

That means much prying will be done eventually.

"Rin." I cleared my throat. "Rin." I tapped her on the shoulder. She nodded, her eyes questioning yet weary.

"You should take your medicine again, sweetheart." I said. Her bottom lip curled up into a pout, and her eyes closed.

"M-mm." She shook her head, and then slouched forward, looking drained. "Len, I just wanna lie down... and go to...sleep." Her head drooped forward, and I realized she probably dozed off.

I chuckled to myself, picked her up, and plopped her on the bed. Suddenly, my phone started blaring out, "Spice!"

I know.

Bad Len.

Anyways, I tuned out Rin's steady, even breathing, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lenny-kins!"

"Uh, Mom?" Sweat drop

"Have you started packing our stuff? We're moving in less than four weeks, sweetie!"

"Um, no...?"

"Why do you sound so hesitant?"

"Mom, I have a girlfriend."

Silence.

"WHAT? I HAVE TO MEET HER! Tell me EVERYTHING! And don't you dare skip out the details! Is she cute?"

"Mommm, of course she's cute! She has long blond hair, like, shoulder length, huge sapphire eyes, and..."

"Does she have clean teeth?"

"MOM."

"Seriously! If you kissed her, then..."

"Fine, yeah, she does. They're beautiful."

"Hmmm. If you've seen her teeth, it probably means you've kissed."

Mom and her deduction skills.

"Yes..."

"OMG!" My mom squealed like a ten-year-old. "WAS IT NICE?"

"Y-yeah, it was great..."

"I'll have to talk to her parents."

"Um, uh, she's kind of living with me."

"What? Why?"

"She's an orphan... sort of."

"Shouldn't she live in an orphanage?"

"Actually, her dad's abusive. Really abusive. And her brother is dead."

"..."

"And mom, she's deaf."

"Oh, dear! She sounds so sweet, and kind, and all! How did her brother die?"

"Uh, um, murder."

"Len... should you be hanging around someone like that?"

"MOM. SHE DIDN'T MURDER HER BROTHER."

"I know, but... Well, can I talk to her?"

"She's deaf."

"You interpret!"

"Ah, okay?"

I set the phone down and shook Rin's shoulders. "Rin, Rin, my mom's on the phone, she wants to talk to you."

"But..." Rin yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"It's kay... I'll interpret."

"Mmkay."

I put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Rin yawned again.

"Hi! I'm Mrs. Kagamine! Call me Lola!" I relayed it to Rin.

"Hello, Mrs. Kagamine-er, Lola." Rin said politely.

"I heard you and my son have a thing going, huh?" Blushing, I repeated it to Rin. She turned pink.

"Y-Yeah, Len's really sweet, and he's been really nice to me when not many people would. Plus, he's been helping me with my family troubles."

"Sounds like our Len! I heard about your family problems, could I help?"

Never in my life had I seen Rin looking so abruptly panicked, with such wide open, frenzied, eyes, and a trembling figure.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Uh, mom, connection problems, I'll call you back in a few minutes."

"Okay!"

I set it down and turned to Rin, who was shivering, literally. Her bow was trembling along with her.

I frowned, anxious and worried.

"Okay, what's going on?"


	18. Chapter 18

Rin POV

Len turned to me, cerulean eyes accusing.

"Okay, what's going on?"

I put my knuckles in my mouth and curled up like a little girl.

"R-"

But I was too caught up in a dark flashback.

Flashback

_"Why? Why, Rin? You weren't supposed to tell the police!"_

_"I'm sorry, Daddy!"_

_"Wait! Wait till I get my hands on you!"_

_I heard his footsteps. Tap tap, tap tap. I looked desperately for a place to hide._

_"Rin!" Rinto ushered me into the space under his desk. "Shhh."_

_I squirmed. Dad's steps neared, then..._

_"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BRAT?" I couldn't see him, but I could certainly hear his thundering voice._

_A ticklish sensation soared through my nose._

_No. No! No, no, no, no!_

_"AA-CHOO!" I sneezed violently, my pigtails flying forward._

_"Gotcha."_

_And the last thing before darkness that I felt was a horrible, tearing, sensation in my ears, and the sounds of my screaming fading from them._

Flashback over

I was jerked into the present aggressively by Len's hands on my shoulders.

"Len!" I cried, throwing myself into his involuntary hold.

His mouth was in my hair, forming words that I (obviously) couldn't hear. I could feel my body shaking, so I assumed my voice was, too.

"D-d-d-don't l-l-let h-him..."

Len tilted my face to see his.

"Who, Rin?"

"D-d-don't l-l-let him g-g-get me... He'll make m-m-me b-b-b-blind, n-n-n-next..."

"Rin! Who made you deaf?"

Tears cut rivers through my cheeks.

He kissed my tears lightly.

"You can tell me _anything_, Rin."

"I know..." I sobbed. "Gimme a minute."

He waited patiently.

"My dad, Len. My dad made me deaf. My dad made me _this." _I gestured to my ears.

His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. His eyes were wide.

"He made you what?"

"Deaf." I took a deep breath, impatiently cursing the fact that Len was slow enough to say that last sentence. "He made me deaf."

Len got to his feet. "And he doesn't know it?"

"No." I stifled my shrieks of recurring pain in my torn ears. Len's fingers danced across them, touching the red scars.

"This is where..." He said.

"Yes." I held his hand, clenching it in my small one.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Why?"

"That I wasn't there to protect you..." He was getting upset for the wrong reasons! Baka! Of course he wasn't there! It's not like he spent half his life stalking me!

"Len!"

He met my eyes.

"And I'll never let him hurt you again."

"Len, you-"

And then he was kissing me again, and my words vanished.

His eyes were smiling, my eyes were wide. His lips were soft and gentle with mine. He slanted his head to get closer to me, and I inclined my head to kiss him harder. Finally, we broke apart for air, and laughed, my nose touching his.

"Thanks for that."

"I had to shut you up." he smiled warmly, then a brief note of seriousness entered his eyes. "But Rin, remember: You CAN tell me anything, okay? Whether it's bothering you or not. It can be personal, or about, oh, I don't know, your love life, or-"

I giggled.

"You _are _my love life, Len."

He chuckled.

"Guess I am."

"Guess? You are, baka."

"I'm glad," Len laughed. Then he stood up, stretching.

"Well," he said, kissing me on the tip of my nose, "we should head to bed, don't you think?"

"Yup." He scooped me up and plopped me into the bed.

"Night, Rin."

"...Night, Len."


	19. Chapter 19

Len POV

I jerked awake, a horrible thought echoing in my mind, despite the soft sunlight streaming in through the window.

"Rin. RIN." I shook her. She swatted at me, eyes flying open. "Rin, we forgot to call my Mom back."

"So?" She yawned. "Call her back now."

I gulped when I saw my phone. FIVE MISSED CALLS.

Quickly, I dialed her number.

"Len _Kagamine_." My mom growled. "WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Um, sorry, Mom." I apologized.

"Is Rin still there?"

"Yeah."

"Does she, well, know that you're moving, Len?"

"No..."

"When are you planning to tell her?"

"Um, never?"

"Len! She'll feel betrayed, you know. I can _try, _I mean, if you _really want_, I could try to bring her along, but I have to meet her and her parents!"

My breath caught.

"Really? REALLY? YES, I WANT IT!"

She laughed. "I'm actually about to board a plane back home. See you, baby. Your father's coming, too."

I groaned. "Baby? Mom, please don't embarrass me!"

All I heard was a ghostly chuckle, and then she hung up.

I gulped and turned to Rin.

"Rin, we have school soon, in an hour."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you should get ready. You have your uniform, right?"

"Yeah. Len, I can't stay forever. I'm gonna have to face my dad eventually."

I was still in shock from what her dad did.

"I'll be by your side the whole time," I swore to her.

She bit her lip, drawing tiny rubies of blood.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I raced to the door.

"Hey, Kuo."

"Len! Uh, do you and Rin wanna walk to school with me today?"

I looked back hurriedly. Both of us were still in our nightgowns.

"Um, Rin, you wanna walk to school with Kuo today?"

"Hai." She smiled so sweetly at us that I felt like falling apart.

"Um, go get ready, kay?"

She nodded and darted up the stairs.

We were outside in a few minutes. Kuo spoke up.

"So, how's tutoring going, Rin?"

Rin looked straight ahead, humming something. I wondered how she could if she couldn't hear the song.

"Oh, right." Kuo whacked himself on the head. Then he tapped Rin on the shoulder. She turned to look at him, smiling cheerfully. Why was she overly happy today?

"Hey, Rin, you seem cheerful."

"Yeah!"

"Why?"

"Well, tomorrow's my birthday!"

I froze. "And you were planning to tell me this when?"

"Um, tomorrow?"

"Rin!"

"Eh... I didn't think you cared much."

I glared at her.

"I do care. A LOT."

"Okay." She shrugged. "Tomorrow's my birthday."

I facepalmed.

"What do you want? For your birthday, I mean."

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"A birthday present."

"You get presents? On your birthday?"

Kuo and I gaped at her. "You've never gotten presents?"

She shrugged again.

"Well, that settles it. I'm gonna get you something great for your birthday."

She looked suspiciously at me. "Is it gonna cost money?"

I smiled, lying through my teeth. "Not at all."

She still looked suspicious, but turned around.

"Okay, then."

But it was.

I was gonna give Rin the best birthday celebration that she would ever get in her life.


	20. Chapter 20

Rin POV

The first thing I noticed when I walked in was the stares. As soon as I stepped foot into the school, people turned to me, lips moving rapidly. I looked back and forth between everyone, thinking, _what the heck? _Len looked confused, too.

Miku came up to me, grinning smugly, with, sure enough, a new boyfriend.

Her mouth moved rapidly, so fast I couldn't catch a single word she said.

"Um, what?" I looked at her somewhat helplessly.

Everyone cracked up except Kuo, Len, and me.

"Miku, what is going on?" Len snarled.

Some kid purposely slammed into me, knocking my books to the ground.

"Oh... I would...sorry... but..." He snickered, whipping his head back and forth like he was having some kind of spasm.

"Len! She..." I began.

He and Kuo pulled me to the empty Home Ec. room. He logged onto Facebook, and then turned to us, looking horrified.

"She did it... She did it, Rin..."

I raced up to him.

**_Leekluvr653 _**

**_Hey guys! Guess who's been keeping a secret from us...? That's right! Rin Kagamine, that idiot who stole Lenny from us, is DEAF. Guess this will make her a super easy target, huh? _**

Crap.

Len's fingers flew over the keyboard.

**_Bananaboy87_**

**_Miku, you are SO SCREWED. Wait till school gets out, I am gonna POUND you. _**

"Len..." I said, shaking my head.

Beep!

A reply came back...

Wait. How was she online? I shrugged. Probably on a computer in a different room. She started a chat with us on Gmail. A group chat. We had about fifteen minutes before the room got flooded with kids.

**Orangeprincess14: **Seriously, Miku?

**Leekluvr653: **You deserved it. Oh, sorry. Am I chatting too fast? I. Hate. Your. Guts.

**Bananaboy87: **Miku! I told you to LEAVE HER ALONE.

**Leekluvr653: **Shut up, Len. No one asked you.

**Bananaboy87: **Rin. Let me kill her.

**Orangeprincess14: **No! JUST STOP FIGHTING. .

**Bananaboy87: **First, I'll stab you... then I'll stab you again...

**_Orangeprincess14 has left_**

**Bananaboy87: **Awww.

**_Bananaboy87 has left_**

"Rin..." Len said.

I groaned. "Why? Why would she do it?" I slammed my hand against the table. Miku came in, surrounded by a clique of girls and boys.

"Rin. You. Are. An. Idiot." She said slowly. Everyone started laughing. I didn't respond. No way would I give her the satisfaction. Miku grabbed my right ear and yanked it, hard. The pain returned to it, and my breath came out in a sharp gasp.

"Whatcha gonna do, Rin? Run to your brother? Oh right, he's dead."

"Urusai." I glared at her.

"Or your _mommy? _Rin's gonna run to her _mommy?_" That was it. I lunged for Miku's throat, but Len held me back.

"LET ME GO! I'm gonna MURDER HER!" I screamed. Miku stepped back, smirk vanishing.

"Rin." Len looked straight at me. "Don't. She's not worth it."

I jerked away from him, glaring at her in disgust.

"Bet your brother died to get away from you!"

_CRACK!_

I punched her stupid smug face so hard, my knuckles almost shattered. She wailed momentarily, and then stopped when I grabbed her collar.

"I may be deaf, Hatsune, but I'm not helpless." Then I let go and stormed out of the room, followed by Len and Kuo. Len laughed.

"That was awesome!" He began, but Kuo pointed at me, and Len's smile faded.

I was so distressed; I wasn't even able to _fake _a smile back.

"Rin...?"

"School's almost started. I'll go get my backpack and meet you at the tutoring bench."

"Rin..."

I darted past him before he could see my tears.

_Mom..._


	21. Chapter 21

AWWW! YOU GUYS ARE **AWE**SOME! 1. 0. 0. REVIEWSSS!

Len POV

Rin was already seated when I got to the bench.

"Any idea what we're doing in math?" I questioned.

She was so spacey that she wasn't even looking at me, but instead, the Sakura tree, a dazed look in her eyes.

"Rin."

I shook her.

"Huh? Oh, right. Um, what were we talking about?"

I chuckled, slightly worried about her.

"You weren't talking; I was."

She smiled, a thin smile that vanished quickly and didn't reach her eyes.

I was gonna kill Miku.

"Rin. Today, we're working on exponents."

She nodded, looking bored.

"Exponents are..."

I tried to look Rin directly in her eyes, but it wasn't easy, seeing as I had to look down all the time at the book. I could see her getting more and more frustrated, and I tried helplessly to calm her down. Finally, Rin picked up her work, crumpled it up, and threw it on the sidewalk.

"That's FREAKING IT! I can't TAKE IT anymore!" She screamed, shoving the book off the table. She was never like this.

"Rin! Stop!" I locked her face between my palms. "What's wrong with you today?"

She snapped. Sitting on the bench, she burst into tears.

_Oh, Rin, what's wrong? _

I sat next to her. She leaned her head on my shoulder and cried. And cried. And cried. Her tiny fists clenched my jacket, her tears soaked my shoulder. I stroked her golden locks tentatively, not knowing if the girl I loved was okay.

"LENNY!"

I looked up, startled. Rin looked up, too, because of my sudden movement. She followed my eyes to see...

Mom.

Oh. Dear. God.

I got to my feet, hastily brushed Rin's tears away (I didn't want Mom thinking weird stuff) and pulled her towards my mom.

"Mom!" She tackled me in a bear hug, squealing like a crazy fangirl.

"Lenny-kins!" She cooed. I halfheartedly hugged her back, and then disentangled myself.

"Mom, meet Rin." I pointed at her.

"Hi, Rin." My mom said happily. Rin smiled sweetly. "Hello, Mrs. Kagamine."

My mom frowned. "Just Lola, dear..."

"Okay, hello Lola."

"So, um..." Mom hesitated. "You're _deaf, _right?"

"Yes." Rin nodded.

"Well, I got you two something special!" Mom rummaged in her huge purse. Rin frowned, and looked at me for interpretation.

"She got you something."

"Oh!"

Mom brought out a book. _How to get Relationships Going. _Rin and I blushed furiously. Mom grinned.

"MO-OM!"

Mom ruffled my hair. "Mwa ha ha ha..." She laughed evilly. Then she turned to Rin. "May I meet your father, sweetheart?"

Rin turned pale.

"Wh-What?"

I placed my hand on her shoulder, and made her look at me.

"Don't worry, Rin. My mom works magic."

She shut her eyes; her voice was trembling. "No. I don't want either of you to get hurt."

Mom squeezed Rin's hand. Her eyes flew open. "It's okay, dear." She turned to me. "Len, I brought adoption papers... just in case."

ADOPTION.

I almost fainted.

"Fine... I'll take you to see him." Rin said numbly. "But... I swear... if he hurts either of you..."

She led the way to her house.

As soon as she knocked the door, it flew open.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Her dad grabbed her collar and hoisted her like a rag doll. Mom gasped.

"We have visitors." Rin said in a steely voice.

Her dad's eyes widened and he let her down roughly.

I gulped.


	22. Chapter 22

ROMANCE AND STUFF ;) AND LOTS OF HAPPINESS FOR RIN! FOR ONCE!  
>And then some.<p>

For now.

Bwa ha ha ha ha!

Rin POV

Dad let Len and... Lola in. They sat on a couch, observing everything awkwardly. The house was in shambles. Everything was a wreck.

"Hello, er, Mr. Kagine." Lola began. "I'm Len's mother."

"You're my daughter's tutor." Dad said bluntly to Len.

"Yes... and well, your daughter's deaf, right? So..."

"Wait, what?" Dad turned to me. "You're deaf?"

My voice felt controlled. "Yes, Dad. You made me deaf." I held my hand up to stop Lola from speaking. "You tore my ears, remember?"

"Well. You're of no use to me, then." He looked almost amused.

Lola gasped. "You don't care about your own child?"

"She can't work. If she's deaf, no one will take her. She can't make money."

I stood, anger burning in me. "You would work me to death, like Rinto. Oh, Rinto's dead, or have you noticed already? You... You don't work... You stay here, laze around, drink, and abuse me. You don't make money; We're falling apart. In a while, you're gonna lose this house. You hate me; You'll eventually lose me, like Mom. You're almost always drunk. You haven't seen the bills that are always in the mail, you don't know they all have to be paid. In a while, people are gonna start calling you. You'll be hunted down by tax collectors. You don't have insurance; you can barely care for me. You empty all our food- I eat almost once in three days. You're going to kill yourself, but for the sake of everyone, please leave me out of this." It all came out, every problem that, for the life of me, I'd been carrying. Everyone's mouths were agape.

Dad's mouth was on the floor.

"You... You brat..." He lunged for me, and I stood frozen. Suddenly, Len was there, in front of me.

"Wait!" he yelled. My dad stopped, rage in his eyes.

"Let us take her; You won't have to worry about her. Can we please, please, adopt her? We have papers here. She'll be off your hands, and we'll leave you alone." Len pleaded. "And I love her." I had moved to see what he was saying. With his words, a little thrill ran through me.

Adoption?

Could it be done?

Could I really start a new life?

Lola and Dad stepped into the dining room to talk. After a while, Lola came out, a tired but huge smile on her face. She opened her arms to both of us. We raced into them, Len laughing, me crying.

Dad-Er, Dad, glowered at me.

"A few arrangements need to be made, Social Security, stuff like that, but soon..."

Len pulled me to him and kissed me right there.

After _that, _we danced around giddily.

"Rin!" He mouthed, saying words so fast, I could barely keep up. "If your last name is gonna become Kagamine, can I pretend we're married?"

I hit him, giggling away. "Oh, Len. You and your childishness."

"Can I?"

"Maybe."

He touched his nose to mine. "You're finally _mine._"

"I love you." I said seriously.

"I know. I love me, too." He said, striking a pose full of bravado. After I was done laughing, he pulled me into a hug, looking down at me joyfully.

"I love you too."

We cracked up, suddenly.

"Listen, Rin." I caught Dad mouthing the words.

I paused, turning to him.

"Hai?"

"I'm sorry. I hope you have a g-good life from now on." He said it meaningfully, and not sarcastically.

"Thanks... and good luck." I briefly paused, waiting for an answer. When none came, I raised my hand, as if to wave, clenched my hands into fists, then walked out without looking back.

Len, Lola, and I went to the ice-cream shop for a treat. Lola commented on the fact that I looked almost exactly like Len, with my blond hair, blue eyes, and dimples.

Len kissed me on the head, and then dropped his ice cream.

Of course, the sweet moment couldn't end just then, so I shared mine with him. He looked like a dog, lapping his ice cream up. In fact, he looked so much like one that I couldn't help but giggle. Then he looked up, a confused look on his face, and cocked his head, clueless. I burst out laughing.

Len shot me a small, sweet, but confused smile, but Lola caught on, realized why I was laughing, and cracked up too.

I hoped this day would never end.

I hoped.


	23. Chapter 23

WHOA! SHOCKING DEVELOPMENTS!

MWA HA HA HA HA- Sorry.

Idiot- Rin

.- Me

Len POV

I finally had her.

The girl I loved was finally, finally, mine.

She twirled around in a fantasy-like demeanor, and I chuckled, watching her hair float around her like an angel's, her blue eyes sparkling like crystals. Mom caught me watching and smiled, ruffling my hair.

"You're hopelessly in love, aren't you, Lenny?"

I sighed, content. "I guess I am."

"And why not?" She shrugged. "She's beautiful, sweet, bright, everything I'd wish to see in a girl you date."

"Yeah..."

We watched Rin for a few more minutes.

"You know, you'd never think she's deaf." My mom mused. "She hides it quite well. I might put her in a school for the deaf. Because, you know, she has an extremely hard time at normal school, I'd assume."

"Really? You'd do that for her?"

"If you... want it."

"Yeah, Mom." I grinned. "That would be great."

"Go catch up with her, Len, sweetheart. I'll be behind." Mom smiled wistfully, somewhat melancholic.

I raced ahead and grabbed Rin's hand. She beamed at me, and then hugged me tightly, her small arms around my neck, on her tiptoes to reach my height.

"I love you." She said to me again. But I really didn't mind. I pressed my lips into her hair, inhaling the citrusy scent of it.

"Do I really need to say it?" I teased, looking into her eyes.

"You guys!" I turned, startled, to see Rei and Neru.

"Rei? Neru?" Mom said, shocked. "What are you-?"

"Hello, Rin, Len, Lola." Rei said smoothly. "Len, to cut to the point... Remember the murder case?"

Rin looked at him bitterly. "Can we _forget _the murder case?"

"Well. Rin, do you know this boy?"

He showed us a picture of a teen-looking kid with shocking white hair and a pure evil smirk.

"How- How did you-?"

"Rin. This boy might have killed Rinto."

Rin's eyes fluttered closed. "I wouldn't put it past him."

Rei shook her. "Ne, Rin. That's not it."

Rin bit her lip.

"Your dad... he was just killed."

Me and Mom gasped, shocked.

He said it while looking down, so Rin didn't catch his words. She looked at me, Mom, Neru, and Rei, cerulean eyes confused.

"What? What happened?"

"Your dad... murdered..." I managed to say.

Rin's eyes widened, and then she froze, as if her feet were planted right into the ground.

"Rei! What happened?" I yelled.

"He was murdered... strangled, looks like."

"By this... By this boy?"

"Apparently... shortly after you left. Once again, there was a note. This person... still wants to get his or her hands on Rin."

I reached towards her protectively.

"Dad...he's...dead." Rin let out a strangled sob. "And it's my fault."

"No! It isn't! Don't blame yourself, Rin... We'll stop him."

"Negative." said Neru. "This is our job. Tell us, though, what this boy's relation with you is."

"Okay... okay." Rin said, breathing deeply, tears tracking down her cheeks. "Dad was Mom's _second _husband. First she married some guy who worked at a fast-food joint. She had a boy. Dell." She pointed at the picture. "He was always mad at me, because apparently, I "stole" Mom. So he's older than me, the outcome of Mom's first relationship. And he hates me."

"So he murdered your family because he thinks you guys "stole" his mom?" Rei said incredulously. I stroked her blond locks. She nodded, sniffling.

"These are some serious charges. Thanks, Rin."

They left.

"O-em-gee." Mom gasped. "So, you're stepbrother is like, a serial killer?"

Rin broke down sobbing. "R-R-Rinto, and then D-D-Dad... he th-thinks _I'm _the c-c-cause of Mom's d-d-death, p-p-probably. He g-g-got r-revenge on D-D-Dad, and I'm next..."

I glared at Mom. She winced sheepishly.

"Rin... It'll be okay."

I gathered her shaking form into my arms.

"I promise."

I would protect her forever.


	24. Chapter 24

Rin POV

He's back.

Dell.

My body was overcome with shivers as I remembered him... and the things he would do to me. Why, of all people? Why him?

My life was momentarily perfect with Len, and then poof. He comes. I swayed unsteadily on my feet, memories of meeting Dell clouding my mind.

_"My name is Dell. And the woman you call your mother, is MINE."_

_"But... But that's my mommy!"_

_"No... She's mine. And you'll pay for taking her."_

_"Pay? I don't have money! Daddy says I can have an allowance soon, though!"_

_"Oh, sweetheart, you're not paying through _money."

I was aware suddenly of being shaken out of my skin.

"Hey!" I cleared the dizziness and glared at Len.

"G-G-Gomen, Rin, but you just suddenly spaced out."

"I'm just... thinking. Listen, we should probably head home, so I'll see you."

I turned towards my house, but Len grabbed my arm and yanked me back, smirking.

"Rin, you live with me now, remember?"

"Oh! Right!" I laughed and followed him, lagging slightly behind. Lola smiled at us.

"Look, lovebirds, I have to go to Australia for a while, in about a week. And your father's gonna meet me there, Len." She sniffed. "Len, you smell like bananas." I giggled.

"Rin smells like oranges!" he glowered at us.

"Hmmm. She does. But bananas, sweetheart?"

I turned, almost doubling over with laughter. Len scowled at me. I turned just in time to see his words.

"Oh, you think this is funny?"

"Yes." I said loftily. "I think it's quite hilarious."

"Wait till we get home. Don't you remember what happened when you called me a shota?"

"She called you a shota?" Lola frowned.

Len nodded fiercely.

Lola high-fived me, grinning. Gosh, I remember the crack of a high-five. Rinto and I would do them all the time. Speaking of which, Rinto never really did know that I was deaf, did he?

"Niiiice."

I grinned at Len's disbelieved look. Then I did remember what he did when I called him a shota. My breath hitched as I looked him over, a somewhat panicked look in my eyes. Len merely smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"Lola. Lola, please tell me you're gonna be at your house today." I pleaded.

"Ooh. I have shopping. But Len will be nice, right, Len?" She asked sternly. Len smirked again, very, very, sadistically.

"Oh yes Lola. Very nice." I groaned inwardly. Oh, well. If I still had the energy to crawl upstairs, then I would sleep tonight. Len and his relentless tickling abilities.

Lola dropped us off at the house and drove off, waving.

Len unlocked the door, and we stepped inside.

"So, Rin, up for some TV?" he asked casually. I glared suspiciously at him.

"Okay."

I plopped on the couch, Len beside me. He played some weird Disney movie. I stared at the screen, irritated, wishing that whoever they were could talk a lot slower.

"Screw TV." I mumbled. I sank against the couch, tired. My eyes felt heavy, and ended up closing. Until I felt Len's fingers dance across my waist, that is. I sat up quickly, my eyes opening, a pink blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Don't you dare." He whispered, causing me to giggle hysterically as his spidery fingers tickled me harshly. I gasped, half laughing, half pleading.

"Len... come on, I'm sorry I lau- STOP! HA AHA HA AHA!" I shrieked again, terrified that he had found this vulnerable weak point of mine.

"Don't you wish you had stopped, then?" He smirked, moving his hand to my feet. I gyrated in place.

"YES! YES! I'M SORRRY- HA AHA HA!"

"No, you're not." My stomach was his next point. I laughed till tears poured down my face, and I was gasping more than laughing. "I AM! I AM!" I managed to gasp/scream out. He finally dropped his hands, laughing quietly. I stared at the screen, completely drained, my body shaking, and my face red from laughing. Len reached over, but I scooted away from him, still terrified.

Dell would do it to me. Fifty times harsher, in places I didn't even KNOW were ticklish.

Would I ever recover from him, now that I knew he was after me?


	25. Chapter 25

Len POV

Hurt was a good word for the mess I had caused. Rin wouldn't let me near her for the rest of the night, even to kiss her good night. She clambered into the bed, her face scrunched up like she was trying desperately not to cry. I knew better than to reach over and hug her delicate body to mine. Even though I wanted to.

_Please, please, tell me what's wrong, Rin... You let me tickle you last time... It was supposed to be a fun game, but it transformed into a nightmare._

I bit my lip and drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, Rin. Wake up!" I shook her. Even as she woke up, she recoiled from my touch and hopped out of the bed. I felt like a deflating balloon.

"M-M-Morning, Len."

"Morning," I muttered, brushing past her. I was going to let her recover from last night on her own and try not to interfere. She stiffly followed me into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth, she grabbed a set of her clothes (Mom had picked them up for her and put them in a guest room; Rin would sleep on her own from now on. This didn't exactly fly with me.) and went to take a shower. I looked after her wistfully.

"Len." Mom yawned. "Is Rin okay?"

"Yeah Mom. She's fine. Why?" I said, feigning confusion.

"She's stiff as a board, stammered like crazy when she said "morning" to me, and I can hear her crying in the shower." Mom folded her arms. "What's wrong?"

Shoot. Mom, you should seriously consider becoming a detective.

"Wait... She's crying?"

"Like crazy. What happened?"

I ran my hand through my hair. "We had a tickle fight last night..."

Mom raised her eyebrows.

"Fine. I tickled her."

"M-hmmm."

"And about halfway through, she was like, crying instead of laughing, and when I stopped, she wouldn't let me near her. She didn't let me lay a finger on her all night, and today morning."

I pressed my ear against the bathroom door, and, sure enough, I could hear her sobbing, trying to be quiet, but to no avail.

"Rin... has been suffering from her stepbrother. It's taking its toll. Do you think this has to do with him?"

"You mean... maybe he hurt her?"

"I don't know, but you should handle her delicately; tread lightly. And NO MORE tickling till she's better."

Rin came out of the shower and sent a brief glance at me, one full of hurt and longing. Then, she smiled lopsidedly at me, and I smiled back, my heart soaring.

"Gomen, Len." She hugged me, her freshly washed hair wet against my skin.

I tilted her face up with my fingers so she could 'hear' me. "It's fine. You can tell me anything. You don't have to, but remember that you can, kay?"

She nodded up at me.

Mom winked at me and disappeared into the shower.

"Rin! RIN!" I made her look at me, and not viciously at Miku. Oh, wait, _I _was glaring viciously at Miku. Today, I had a surprise planned for her. But it involved slight rule-breaking.

I had already called Rei, Neru, Mom, and Kuo to give her the surprise.

I had already texted Kuo, Rei, and Neru to give her a present, but Mom... I'd have to wait and see.

"Rin, we're taking a break today." I grinned at her.

"What? Why?"

I dragged her (I know, we shouldn't be ditching) to the park, and the ice cream vendor. We got sundaes and walked around the park. Rin looked pleasantly surprised. I kissed her on the lips twice and she kissed me once.

"Why are we ditching? What's going on?"

"You'll see."

Five minutes before school ended, we raced back to school and took our seats. After the teachers filed out, we left, too.

The house was dark. I grinned at Rin, who grinned questioningly back.

I flicked the lights on.

"SURPRISE!"

Rin let out a shriek and everyone burst into song.

"Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear Rin...

Happy birthday to you!" She obviously couldn't hear the song, but...

I got an orange cream cake from the freezer that I had made, and cut it into slices. Then I turned to Rin, who was crying.

"Rin?" I asked, alarmed.

"Len...thank you..." she grabbed me into a tight hug. "Thank you so much!"

I laughed softly and tilted her face up towards mine. I took my present and linked it around her wrist.

A charm bracelet, with a little golden heart that said, _Rin+Len _on it.

She burst into tears again, and Kuo gave her his present- a small purse stuffed with candy. Rei and Neru gave her a book called _Hurt Go Happy _(Love this book!)_, _and Mom... Mom gave Rin a brochure for the SCHOOL FOR THE DEAF. Rin gave everyone tight hugs and kissed me.

"Oh...Len... I'm so happy..."

"I love you." I whispered. Neru gagged behind Rei, who smirked and shook his head. Kuo grinned at me.

"I love you, too."


	26. Chapter 26

MIKU SPECIAL POV

I hate her.

I hate Rin Kagamine.

I hate her so much, I may be going insane from it.

Maybe I already have.

I tried to hurt her... I almost killed her.

Len saved her.

I tried to expose her.

Len saved her.

WHY? What does he see in her? I'm the gorgeous one, with the beautiful, long, teal hair.

She has short and choppy blond hair.

I can hear his voice, a lovely voice with care overflowing in it.

She can't hear or appreciate it at all.

I have lovely turquoise eyes.

She has blue.

How original.

"Hello, Miku."

I spun to see a hot, white-haired, boy.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

He leaned against the bricks of the school.

"I'm an archenemy of Rin, and it's evident that you are, too."

Immediately, I got lured in.

"I'm listening."

"Well, I don't know where she lives."

I gave him the address.

"No, no, she got adopted by this boy's family." He held up a picture of MY love, Len. Hatred gushed through every pore on my skin.

How? How could she do it? Steal my love?

"I know where he lives, too."

"Do tell," he smiled.

I gave him the address.

He smiled an amused smile, then kissed my hand. I blushed.

"Thank you." He fluidly walked away.

"Wait..."

He stopped.

"What are you going to do to her?"

"I'm going to kill her. Is that okay for you?" He laughed like he was going to ask her to go shopping with him.

I thought. It was a horrible, horrible, crime to kill someone. But Rin... she stole my love. She and Len, smiling away, holding hands, _kissing. _

She added no value to anyone's life.

Except Len's.

But after a while, he'd forget her, too. But as he cries his tears of loss, one girl will comfort him, stroke his soft, blond, hair. Look into his beautiful cerulean eyes, and tell him she loves him. She'll convince him she loves him.

"Yes."

He chuckled.

"Well then..."

"How are you going to do it?"

"I have something wonderful planned for her. Wonderfully horrible. I'm going to... Actually, it's a surprise. No doubt you'll hear on the news. Don't worry, I'm no tattler."

I smiled in a slightly crazy way.

"I can't wait."

**UWAAA! I'M A SADIST!**

Hey, Len, I- Wait... you're planning my death?- Rin

Not if I can freaking help it.- Len

Go away, Len.- Rin

:(- Len


	27. Chapter 27

Rin POV

Len, Lola, and I walked along the winded sidewalk.

"Hey guys." I skipped cheerfully beside them. "Thank you so much for the party!"

"No problem, Rin." Lola smiled at me, then she and Len exchanged looks. "Hey, Rin... there's one more thing."

Len grinned at me. "We're moving."

I stopped and turned to look at him. "Really?"

"Yes, and where we're moving, there's a school for deaf kids."

"Like...Like me?"

"Exactly." said Len.

"Whoa... places like that exist?"

"Yup!" Lola grinned at me, too. "We're going to send you there so you can have the proper education that you need."

"You guys..." I felt so emotional at that point.

Len stepped onto the street, and then turned to look at me halfway through. Suddenly, a car came whizzing, like, 80 miles per hour, towards Len.

"Len!" Lola and I screamed, but the car smashed into him straight on.

Oh, no.

Len was thrown across like a doll, and Lola and I shrieked, racing across to get to him. Arms grabbed me, though, and I was jerked back.

Then I got a good look at the driver of the car that hit Len.

Rage overflowed in me when I looked back at Lola crying over Len. Tears gushed over my eyes, too.

"Dell!"

"Hey, Rin. Well, you idiots. What are you waiting for?"

The people holding my arms shoved me into the leather seat beside Dell and clambered in themselves.

Lola looked up at me, horror etched in her face.

"Take care of Len!" I managed to yell out before Dell took off.

_Please, God, don't let Len die, please!_

Lola POV

Oh no oh no oh no, why is this happening?

My son got hit by a car, my kind of daughter got kidnapped by the driver of aforementioned car, what do I do?

I hugged Len to myself and begged that he would be okay. I carried him into my arms, and then a car drove up.

"Hey lady! You need help?" An elderly man and woman asked me, concerned. Normally, I would be suspicious, but I was so worried about Len that I didn't care.

"Yes, please!" I cried, and they beckoned to me. I got into the seat.

"Honey, which way is the hospital?" asked the man, glancing at Len.

"Oh, right this way."

We sped off, and while we did, my thoughts wandered from Len to Rin.

Was she going to be okay? This was a murderer who just kidnapped her.

This was not good.

At all.


	28. Chapter 28

Rin POV

I'm in a room.

It's pure white.

And there's nothing here.

And I'm losing.

My.

Mind.

Dell dumped me in here and left.

I want him to come back.

I want SOMEONE to come.

Moments later, my wish is granted.

"Hello, Rin."

I looked up.

There he is, the person who hit the one most important boy in my life, besides Rinto, with a car.

Oh wait, he killed Rinto, too.

"You killed my best friend and my brother."

"Straight to accusations, huh, Rin?"

"You KILLED THEM!" I screamed, shoving him into the door. He surveyed me.

"I assure you your friend isn't dead, but possibly is suffering a concussion. And amnesia."

Rage and fury bubbled inside of me.

"I hate you."

He turned, but the arm gestures he was making made me think he was talking.

"What?"

He turned, irritation etched in his face.

"I'm speaking loud enough."

"I know...!"

"Okay then." He turned, again, to my dismay, and his profile was dark against the walls. His mouth was moving, but I couldn't interpret a freaking word he said.

"Dell, I can't hear you."

He glared at me. "What, are you deaf or something?"

I looked at the ground.

"Wait, you _are?"_

Lola POV

"Mom...?"

I raced to my son's side.

"Mom...where...?

"You're in the hospital, honey." I cooed. He winced in pain and grunted as he sat up. I gently pushed him back.

"Don't get up."

He blinked, then looked around.

Crap, here comes the question.

"Where's Rin?"

I took his hand and he gained a _oh, crap _look.

"MOM. WHERE IS RIN?"

"Honey, I tried to stop him, but you were hit and Rin wanted me to take care of you..." I know, I'm not a very good mom, don't rub it in.

"What HAPPENED?"

"Sweetie, Dell... Dell got her. He took her in his car." Tears stabbed at my eyes.

"No..." Len looked staggered. "No!"

"Len... I think he won't kill her."

"Mom, he killed her brother and her dad!"

I knew Rin had a slim chance of surviving the wrath of Dell, but I pushed on.

"We're gonna try to find her, Sweetie."

He looked up at me, pain etched in his eyes.

"Promise?"

I linked fingers with him, the way we did when he was young.

"Pinkie promise."

Miku POV

Now. Is. My. Chance.

"Len?"

My hot, adorable, blond boy looked up at me.

"Oh. Miku." he said flatly.

"Where's Rin?" I asked nonchalantly. "I thought she was always around you."

"You thought wrong." He looked away, and I saw a drop of liquid splatter his hospital gown thing.

"Len... Do you need help?"

"I'm fine." he snapped. I refused to get upset.

"You definitely don't look fine. Everyone at school misses you."

"I don't care about school anymore. I have to find Rin."

At that stupid girl's name, I felt like losing it.

"Forget her. Now that he has her, I doubt she'll survive."

He looked at me, bewildered.

"How do you know that Dell has her?"

Oops.

"Um..."

"Miku. Tell me what you know." He sat up, a fierce look in his eyes.

I kissed him on the cheek.

"What the he-?"

"I'm going to make you mine," I said to myself as I walked out of the room.


	29. Chapter 29

Rin POV

"Yes, she's definitely deaf."

A lab coat dude pulled away from my scarred ears.

"Fabulous." said Dell sardonically. "That's great." He glared at me. "Cause, what the hell, you obviously can't stay away from trouble, can you?"

I glared flatly back at him, grabbing my chance to piss him off. "I can't hear you."

"I said, you can't stay away from trouble, can you?"

"Can't hear you."

"ARGH!"

"What?"

"She's doing it on purpose." said the lab-coat guy. "Just trying to make you mad."

Screw you, lab-coat guy.

Dell grabbed my wrist and dragged me down a hall and threw me into the white room again. Then he locked the door. "We're gonna have a loooot of fun, Rin."

Why did that seem so blatantly one-sided to me?

Len POV

This can't be happening.

I went against all, "I'm gonna protect her" vows and let her get kidnapped.

The girl I loved.

"Honey?"

I looked up at Mom. "Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." I replied flatly.

"Well... I alerted the police to look out for them. And there's a turquoise haired girl waiting for you outside. Mika? Miki? Oh yeah, Miku."

Definitely like crap.

"Don't worry, Len. We'll find her." My mom looked like she was ready to pound Dell's face into a pancake.

She left the room.

I love my mom.

The nurse came in with a clipboard.

"Hon, if you're feeling all right, the doctor says you can go..."

I sat up, feeling a bit nauseous, and ignored the fresh wave of pain searing my head. "Really."

"Yes." She smiled in what seemed to be a caring way. I gave her a false smile back and got off the bed. I felt totally unsteady, but I straightened and the nurse gave me my clothes. I dressed in the bathroom, touched the thick bandages on my head, sighed, and walked outside.

Miku was waiting.

Great.

Miku POV

Len came outside, looking dizzy. His expression went tight when he saw me.

"Miku."

"Hi, Lenny."

He crossed his arms, wincing with the gesture.

"What do you want?"

_I want you._

"I want to help you, Lenny."

"Don't call me that."

I ignored his coldness and smiled sweetly at him

"Come on, your mom's waiting."

He rolled his eyes and pulled his arm away from my hand.

I ignored that, too, and snatched his arm.

"I'm so glad you're finally out of there."

**Ha ha, I actually admire Miku's determination in this story. She's very persistent xD.**

**So, what torture do I have planned next for my blond chibis?**

How come you get bold print and WE don't?- Len

**Because I am awesome. **


	30. Chapter 30

Dell POV

Man, Rin had CHANGED so much since I'd last seen her. Her hair had gone from blond to golden, her blue eyes were more... sparkly, and her attitude had increased. Well, she hadn't had any attitude last time I saw her, but...

Oh yeah.

She was now deaf.

"Dell!" Rin yelped, and I looked down at her menacingly.

As pretty as she looked, I couldn't let her go for what she did to Mom.

Mom was the only one who'd understood me.

After I came home from school, she'd hold me, ask me if the bullies left me alone. I'd shake my head no, and she'd storm to school and whip the teasers into shape.

Rin was trying not to cry, but her bottom lip wavered, as did her cold look.

Damn, this was going to be hard. Killing her was not gonna be anything easy. She looked so much like Mom, I could barely distinguish them.

I tried to bring my hand downwards with the knife, but my hand shook so much, I couldn't.

I stepped back.

What the hell was I doing?

Rin hadn't killed Mom, but I needed her to tell me where Mom was.

I used the hilt of my knife to hit her head, hard. She winced, and cocked her head to the side, asking me silently why I would do this. Why I killed her family, one by one.

I'll tell you why.

You were Mom's new favorite, that's why.

Without Mom, my family fell apart.

My dad sent me to boarding school.

They caned me every day, every hour.

My sister was always drunk.

She got hit by a car and died.

And you?

You're the offspring of my pain.

The-freaking-reason-I-have-a-horrible-life.

Your Mom caused this.

So who is it?

Who am I getting revenge on?

Answer me!

Is it you...

Or Mom?

Len POV

"So... Mom. What did this car look like?"

"A red car. Flat top."

"That's not very specific..."

Mom groaned.

"Oh, Rin. Screw this. If you're hurt in any way..."

I felt like tearing out my heart and shooting it.

"Lenny-Len?"

Another stupid nickname!

Miku bounced in, her cheeks pink from the cold.

"Let's go on a walk!"

Mom nodded to me.

"A walk with some fresh air will do you good, honey. I'll look for the car, kay?"

I groaned inwardly and snatched my coat.

Miku started dancing around.

Man, was she annoying.

"Len, wanna go out with me tomorrow?"

"Miku, my heart only belongs to Rin."

"You're so annoying! She's gonna die soon, anyways!"

I stopped, my heart thudding in my chest. Miku froze, and I have a feeling it wasn't from the cold.

"Miku. How do you know about Rin?"

Miku sealed her lips with an imaginary lock and key.

I put on a coy smile.

"I'll go on a date with you..."

She gasped. "Okay!"

Idiot.

"So... Dell came to see me..."


	31. Chapter 31

Rin POV

I.

Am.

Gonna.

Die.

Not an inch of my skin wasn't bruised, I was totally malnourished, and I couldn't even think straight anymore. Hallucinations seared through my mind as I struggled to comprehend what was reality and what was imagination.

"Rin..."

A boy came in.

Or was it a girl?

God, I couldn't even tell.

I made a noise of comprehension.

"Here...some...water."

I gaped at the bottle like it was a jewel.

When had I last drank water...?

Don't think about it, Rin. You'll give yourself a headache.

C'mon, hands, work.

I managed to sit up and take the bottle. I drank a sip before my stomach rebelled and then set the bottle down.

Why won't I let myself die?

I should beg Dell to kill me.

I was going crazy, for real.

Oh yeah.

I still remember Len's warm touch, his cocky grin.

It had been almost a week and a half since I'd been kidnapped.

Or had it?

Meh.

More or less.

My eyes shut, or had they been shut this whole time?

I slipped out of consciousness.

Dell POV

"She's in a highly tensed emotional state."

I looked at the girl.

"How?"

"It's hard to tell... Many things could have aggravated her. She refused to eat or drink, and looks at everything like she can't differentiate reality and imagination. Sora tried to give her food yesterday and she started screaming her head off."

Good, I thought. I don't have to kill her. I'll just let her wear herself into insanity.

I was...

Cruel.

Sadistic.

Heartless.

Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.

"Rin?" I shook her. She didn't move, and it hit me then just how fragile and pale and _abused _she looked. Like a doll that had taken ten too many hits.

"Why won't she get up?"

The girl just shook her head.

What were my plans? Rin was like a goldfish in a net, and I was like a little kid fishing with his dad. I notice her, but I just let her suffer and flop around. I don't let her go, either.

ARGH. WHAT ARE YOU DOING DELL THIS WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG.

"Maybe I should... take her... back..."

The girl sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose. Then she gave me a determined smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Len POV

Miku spilled.

Everything.

How she loved me, how Dell came to her looking for Rin, asking Miku's permission to kill her.

It was cruel, insane, and VERY creepy and stalker-ish.

I shuddered and then glared at her.

"You are TOTALLY not getting that date."

Then I took off after a brief glance at her betrayed face.

"Mom mom mom mom mom."

She looked up.

I related everything and Mom looked bewildered. Then, she looked thoughtful.

"Honey, do you think Dell might not kill her?"

"Mom, he's like a serial killer. I refuse to believe that he can control himself."

She was silent, and then I lapsed into silence myself.

"Sweetheart, everyone has some good in them."

Her hand slipped over mine.

"It just takes time to find it."

**I LOVE LOLA SOOOO MUCH!**

Oh, and not us?- L

**I based the story off you two, idiot.**

Gosh, meanie. And how come YOU get bold print?- R

**We've been over this. **


	32. Chapter 32

MWA HA HA AH AHA RIN GOES INSAAAANE.

Rin POV

A pink elephant is talking to me.

"So...blah blabbity blah." I couldn't hear him, but his mouth moved much like a human's.

"Hello." I said as politely as I could. "Your elephant hide is such a pretty color."

"Me? I'm not a blabbity!"

I nodded. "Of course you aren't."

"She's blabbity snapped. She hasn't much blah left."

"Who, Mr. Pink Elephant?"

"Just fix her." A dude with white hair... Hey... He's familiar... Was talking to the pink elephant.

"I can't." The pink elephant was looking regretful. It really was a magnificent creature.

"Hey... Don't go...!" I stood as I watched the pink elephant squeeze through the door. Tears jumped to my eyes, but as they hit the floor they became ants and spiders. The multicolored bruises on my arms and legs were flashing like rainbows, and I giggled at the sight.

Then, hysteria hit in.

"Hey!" I screamed, grabbing at the white-hair guy. "Don't leave me with the spiders!" They crawled up my arms.

He looked almost sad as he swiped my arm off.

Then he walked out, following the pink elephant.

Dell POV

Man oh man. My abuse on her has finally taken its toll. Had I hit her head too hard? Now that I thought about it, I'd hit her multiple times.

She grabbed the edge of my pant cuffs.

"Hey!" She begged, her voice high-pitched with frenzy. "Don't leave me with the spiders!"

As far as I could tell, there weren't any spiders.

I brushed her arm off and, ignoring her betrayed look, walked out.

"Knock her out."

The comrade nodded and walked inside her room with a giant red needle.

There was some screaming about a dinosaur and fruit punch, but then my comrade walked back out.

I looked back at the door at Rin, who'd slumped, unconscious, against the white wall.

I walked in and lifted her up.

My comrade set Rin into the back seat of the red car. She leaned against the window, her blond hair a brilliant contrast from the black leather seats.

"You'll be happy now," I said.

The sentence was half to her, half to me.

Len POV

There's a knock at the door.

I stood up, and ignoring Mom's warning look, I stepped to the door and opened it.

My jaw dropped as Rin's body was dumped into my hands.

My eyes met Dell's burgundy ones and he opened his mouth.

"Here you go. She's back. Now stop worrying. Also, she's in a pretty bad mental state. You might want to address that." His voice was rough.

My mouth was around my feet now.

He stepped back and got into the car before Mom came back.

"Who was- Oh, my." She glanced at Rin. "Set her on the couch, Len."

I shook my head, the tears falling fast. It made me feel so great, the feel of her weight in my arms.

They tightened around her form.

Her battered, bruised up form.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"The spiders!" She said, panicked, swiping at her arms.

What spiders?

I set her on the couch, then it hit me.

_Also, she's in a pretty bad mental state._

"You... You're the devil, aren't you? I swear I wasn't bad! I swear!"

She started screaming, her expression dripping with terror.

"Mom," I said calmly to my astonished mom. "You may wanna knock her out with something."

"No, please... Help me, dragon!" She commanded to Mom. "You have to breathe fire at him! Anything!" Her gaze shot back to me.

"Help me..." Her voice sounded broken, and it broke me.

"I'll get the sleeping pills." My mom said, her tone brisk. She vanished into the bathroom.

I knelt next to the sofa.

"Anything."

HA HA HA AH A

Urusai- R

He heh pink elephant?- L

URUSAI- R

You're scared of spiders?-L

Truthfully, I'm TERRIFIED of spiders.

There's a spider on your arm- L

UWAAAAAH!


	33. Chapter 33

Rin POV

Len.

He's glowing, light is surrounding his perfect form.

His lips are curved into a peaceful smile, his beautiful eyes fixated on my eyes.

I want him.

"Gah!" I jolted awake, my heart pounding.

A splitting headache is binding my head.

"Ow... ow ow ow.

"Hey, honey." Len stood over me, his mouth wording every word perfectly. His face split into a joyful, relaxed, smile.

_"_Len?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Um, like crap." I winced, then the gravity of the situation dropped on me.

I was back.

"Len." I gasped. "I'm b-back h-home."

"Yeah, Dell dropped you off four days ago. You slept off after some sleeping pills, but-" I tackled him into a hug, and with a _whoosh, _the breath left him. He hugged me back tightly, then kissed me softly.

"I missed you."

"You have nooo idea." I uttered darkly.

"Did you know, Miku gave Dell my address?"

"So, um, _she's _the cause of our suffering?" I was so mad I couldn't even think straight. Then, I noticed the thin bandage around Len's head.

"Oh man, are you okay?" I asked frantically.

He gave me a bittersweet smile. "Better than you'll ever be."

I sighed mechanically.

"Right."

"No, Rin." He smiled. (Ya know. Cause Rin means right? Never mind)

"So... what have I mi-"

"RIN!" Lola muffled my speech once more, but I didn't mind at all. I hugged her back, and she smiled tremulously.

"Oh, Rin."

I sat back for a while and gobbled up the toast and orange juice Lola had brought.

Then I saw their expectant looks.

"Um... I don't really..."

I broke off awkwardly.

"Lemme guess. You don't wanna talk about it?" Lola asked. I shrugged pitifully, my thoughts returning to Dell.

Len was about to interrupt, but Lola shook her head. I smiled gratefully.

_Ding-dong._

"Oh man." Len looked around, panicked.

"Who? Who is it?"

"Miku." Len said in a dreaded voice.

"Lemme take care of this." I stood, toppled, then straightened up and headed to the door, anger burning holes with each step.

Len POV

I watched Rin curiously.

She threw open the door, and Miku gasped.

"You!" She turned pale, her face stark and anguished. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Hello to you too." Rin said smoothly, her expression cool. Although she was deaf, I admired her tactfulness.

"I have a request, Miku."

I leaned against the wall, slightly amused.

"Why should I...?"

"Because I'll tell the police about your little connection with Dell."

Miku shut up.

"Stay away from me." Rin leaned in, her tone menacing. "Stay away from Len, Lola, and this house. I don't want to see your face anywhere around here anymore." She beamed cheerfully at Miku.

"That's it."

Miku still looked shocked.

"Bye-bye."

Then she slammed the door in her face.

I whooped happily.

"Yeah Rin!"

She smiled at me tiredly.

"I love you."

Miku POV

Why isn't she dead?

Dell lied, didn't he?

Well, Rin. Kudos to you.

But you know what this means?

This means I have to take matters into my own hands.

I admired my reflection in the smooth, flat, polished blade of the bread knife in my kitchen.

Taking matters into my own hands should be pleasing.

"Miku, honey! Take the trash out, please!"

Oh yeah.

I'm definitely taking the trash out.

In a spectacular way.


	34. Chapter 34

GIMME 200 REVIEWS GAHH!  
>By the way, I love you all :)<p>

Ehem.

Miku POV

The blade was wrapped in a leather pouch.

It was in my backpack.

Rin is laughing with Len, their fingers intertwined together.

She has a happy, luxurious, look in her eyes. The same look is reflected in Len's eyes.

He pauses, kisses her, then twirls her around.

She's laughing again.

Darn you, Rin.

I hate you.

Len never had that look in his eyes when he looked at me.

No, that look was disgusted and cruel.

"Len!" I called.

He looked back at me.

There's that look again.

"Miku, I told you-" Rin began, her voice warning.

I held up a hand, then drew out...

Len's coat.

"You left this at my house."

He took it.

"Um, thanks."

If I can't have you, Len...

Nobody can. Least of all Rin.

I've left you a note.

If you follow its instructions, it may be the last thing you do.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Miku." Len looked at me.

"What do you want? Why did you leave me a note?"

I backed him against the wall next to the water fountain.

"You see Len," my voice was dangerously calm. "I love you. I love you so much."

"We've been over this, Miku." He said tiredly.

DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!

Fingers fumbling, I unwrapped the beautiful, gleaming, blade.

"STOP!" I shrieked, stabbing at him.

"Whoa!" Len yelled, grabbing my wrist. "What're you-?"

I shook his hand off and stabbed again, and this time a cut appeared through his white sleeve.

He cursed.

"You've gone crazy."

I repeated the words I'd recited over and over in my head.

"If I can't have you... No one can!"

Len dropped down as I stabbed towards the place he'd been standing.

I stood over him, a crazed look in my eye.

"Good-bye."

And I stabbed downwards.

Mikuo POV

"Hey, Rin!" I hugged her. "You're back!"

She beamed at me, her eyes cheerful. "Yeah!"

Then her lips dipped into a frown.

"Have you seen Len?"

"No." I shrugged. "Do you wanna look for him?"

She squeezed my hand. "Thanks, Kuo!"

We looked around the school, near the tutoring benches and the Sakura tree, and the bathrooms.

"Huh." Rin shook her head.

"What's that? In that teal girl's hand?" I stared straight at her so she could hear me, then I pointed at a girl who was wiping something that looked sickeningly like blood from a knife with a smug look.

Rin let out a pained cry and clapped her hand over her mouth. Then she was running towards the girl.

"Miku!"

"Miku" looked at Rin with a maniacal smile.

"Yes?"

"Where's Len?"

Miku waved the knife in front of Rin's face. I pulled Rin back gently.

"He's GONE."

Rin stepped back, her expression horrified. I began to slowly piece everything together, then my expression matched Rin's.

"You didn't."

Rin grabbed Miku's collar, her fingers trembling like crazy.

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE?"

"The water fountain is where he USED to be."

Rin took off and I hung back, taking a hold of Miku's arm.

"I'll hang back and take her to a teacher!"

I dragged the screaming girl to a teacher, then after Miku was restrained by a few teachers, I ran to the fountains.

_Oh, god, Len..._

Rin POV

"Len!" I gasped, panting.

I looked around. Blood stained the ground, and I felt like throwing up.

"Len!"

I caught a glimpse of blond hair sticking out from behind the corner wall.

"Oh no oh no oh freaking no."

I knelt by his body. Blood was leaking out, but through my tears and strangled crying, I couldn't tell from where. I couldn't even force myself to check his pulse.

Finally, I did, and it was beating ever-so-faintly.

Someone tilted my face up, and my eyes matched Kuo's tearing ones.

"A teacher's coming."

He hugged me tightly, and I cried into his shoulder.

"Kagine- Er, Kagamine!"

"Sensei!" I stammered, pointing a shaky finger at Len. "Miku Hatsune stabbed Len!"

His alarmed expression was replaced with brisk determination. He flipped open his cell phone and dialed 911.

_Oh, please, ambulance. Hurry, hurry, please!_

You like to hurt us, don't you?- L

**Technically, I didn't even show you getting hurt. Only Rin.**

**Oh, so it's okay for me?- R**

**Hey! Who gave you bold print?**


	35. Chapter 35

AWESOME! 200 REVIEEEEWWWWSS!

Len POV

"Wow." I groaned, waking up with a sore, well, everything. "This must be a record. My second time in the hospital in a month. What the heck?

I turn my head gently, wincing at the slight movement.

Then I smile.

Cause there's Rin, her face buried in the cloth. Her head is resting in her arm, and it looks to me like she's asleep.

"She's been there all of three days, hon."

I looked to the side the best I could to see a nurse.

"Really?"

"Yes, your mother brought her meals and stuff, but she refused to leave your side."

I laughed quietly. "Sounds like Rinny to me."

The nurse smiled.

"How're you feeling, hon?"

"Not bad." I shrugged.

"Good, she's been pestering me about you every hour. I'm glad she finally fell asleep. Now I can give her an honest answer."

"Nurse! Nuuurse!" My mom hollered, walking in. Then she stopped, seeing me.

"Oh, Len!" She rushed over and gave me a death-trap of a hug.

Then she shot an accusatory look between me and Rin.

"You ought to wake her up."

"I know. I can't move, and she's deaf. She can't hear me anyways."

"Ah..."

"I'll let her wake up on her own."

"Honey, here's your sedation. You should sleep." The nurse clucked her tongue.

And after the liquid registered, I fell asleep.

"Len! Le-en!"

I felt someone smack me, and jolted awake. "Ow!"

Rin's bright blue eyes glared accusingly at me. "You moron! Why didn't you wake me up?" She pointed at Mom, who looked sheepishly at me, then inched out. "Lola told me you were awake!"

"I didn't wanna wake you, sweetie."

"Sweetie, schmeetie." She growled.

"I know, I know."

"But anyways..." Her blue eyes blazed with warmth. "I'm glad you're okay. Miku got thrown into some asylum, I think. She went nuts. What did she say to you?"

I thought.

"Um... 'If I can't have you, nobody can,' I think."

She shivered visibly, and then smiled at me.

"That would be a lie on her part, wouldn't it?"

I grinned at her, and she teetered forward for a kiss.

"Hey." I said. "Did you get to visit Kuo and Rei and Neru? They were worried about you."

"Whatever, Len. That was _so _one week ago. Now it's all you." She rolled her eyes playfully.

I chuckled.

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing. I'm sure they're all eager to see you." She looked at the nurse. "Can he leave?"

The nurse shrugged, her face slightly bored. "If he's up to it. Lots of rest though, young lady." She pointed at Rin, eyes narrowed. "He must have his rest."

"Yeah, yeah." Rin said, her face glowing with eagerness. "Come on, Len." She helped me out of the bed a bit too briskly, and I scowled at her.

"Your enthusiasm is going to make me get hurt."

"Oh, come on." She said, making her voice whiny. "I wanted you out of that dumb place. The nurses aren't nice at all! They chased me out of there the first day. But I lied and told them I was your sister!"

"Clever."

"I know!"

"So, um, Len?" Mom looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"When you get home, start packing your bags. You too, Rin."

"Why?" asked Rin, her voice bubbling with energy.

"We're going on a little vacation. It'd do us all some good to get out of this creepy town."

Rin's shoulders drooped a bit, but her smile remained intact.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Rin POV

Gosh, the reason this town is so creepy has everything to do with me.

Someone poked me in the back. I turned to see Kaito.

"Oh." I said, surprised. The last time I'd seen him was when he tried to break every bone in my body. Len scowled in remembrance and his arm encircled my waist.

"Where's Miku?"

At the mention of her name, my tone went flat and a quick flash of hatred hit me.

"Um, dunno. Some asylum?"

"Well, she wanted me to tell you something."

"What?"

He knelt to my ear, and I pushed him back.

"I'm deaf, stupid."

He looked straight into my eyes emotionlessly.

"This isn't over."

"What? You haven't said anything yet!"

"That's the message, dummy. 'This isn't over.'"

I glared at him.

"Whatever."

Len grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Kaito, who was still watching us.

"Freak." He commented, his eyes wary and reserved.

"Hm." I agreed.

"What? You actually believed him?" Len said incredulously, looking back at me.

I shrugged.

"Listen to me."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Er, I mean lip-read me. Nothing will happen to you on my watch."

I smiled at him, but that nagging feeling of wariness didn't leave me.

"Okay."


	36. Chapter 36

FINALLY UPDATED :D SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!

Kaito POV

"Um, what do I do?"

I stared through the Plexiglas that divided me from my first and only love, Miku.

"Kill them..." She said dreamily. Then a crazed look took over her eyes and she started screaming. "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" A tired looking attendant dragged her off into another room.

I sighed, leaving the asylum. What was I supposed to do?

What was a way to kill someone without a trace, no evidence, and no chance of failure?

I wandered into a supermarket and picked up a canister of bug spray. A tiny skull and crossbones sign called for my attention.

POISON: KEEP AWAY FROM EYES, NOSE, AND MOUTH. IF SWALLOWED, CONTACT: 345-XXX-XXXX

My mind raced at 1000 miles per hour.

Signs flashed in my mind of similar items I'd seen.

_Poison, keep away from children._

_Poison, if in contact with body, can be fatal._

_Poison, caution is advised._

_Poison..._

_Poison..._

_Poison..._

"That's it." I said aloud. Poison! Short, sweet, to the point.

And no messes to clean up afterwards, either.

A smirk graced my face as I left the supermarket.

Now it was time to put my genius plan into action.

Len POV

Rin's legs thumped rhythmically against the wood of the deck as she hummed, eyes closed. From my spot on her lap, I could see the stars.

"Hey, Rin."

Her fingers threaded through my hair, and I sighed. It felt so good...

I poked her. She looked down at me happily, a look of content in her eyes.

But lurking in those beautiful blue pools was a hint of worry, fear, and weariness, all clashed into one.

So she didn't trust me when I said I'd protect her.

Or maybe it was because I'd never been able to do much about it.

When Miku and Kaito hurt her, I wasn't there.

I let Dell kidnap her, because I'd been careless.

I wasn't able to do much when the school teased her mercilessly for a week.

It was right for her not to trust me.

I smiled sadly back at her.

"You know, Len. I've been thinking."

"Mmmm?"

"Well... you know how Lola wants to take us to Hawaii...?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I'll stay behind."

I sat up. "What?"

"Well, everywhere I go I cause trouble, and mostly to you two. I mean, you almost got a concussion and got stabbed because of me."

I gave her the sternest glare I could.

"You aren't staying behind."

She took on a frustrated look with her cheeks puffed out. It was quite adorable.

"I just don't wanna hurt you."

"Hey, Len honey?"

I turned to see Mom.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Someone's here to see you and Rin, hon."

It was 9:00 in the night. Who wanted to see us?

"Kay."

I sat up and helped Rin to her feet, briefly explaining why I'd gotten up.

We walked around to the front of the house.

"Hello, Rin, Len."

Kaito Shion was on our front porch.

Rin POV

I looked warily at Kaito Shion.

"What do you want, Kaito-san?"

He just looked at us.

"May I come in?"

"No-" began Len, but Lola interrupted.

"Of course, come in."

"I wanted to apologize for Miku's actions."

"Is she your sister or something?"

"No, no. Just a friend."

"May I have some water?" I asked Lola. She nodded.

"Actually, may I have some too?" asked Kaito.

"Me too." said Len.

Kaito held his glass in his lap and resumed talking.

"Miku was usually very sweet..."

Len and I snorted.

"But she just hasn't been right in the head."

I set my glass on the table.

"Oh really?"

I got up to get a paper towel, and Len watched me, his eyes flashing warning lights. I nodded, not trusting the blue-haired boy either.

"Kaito," I asked, picking up my glass. "What exactly did you come here for?" I paused to take a sip from my glass.

Len stood up, moving forward and knocking the glass out of my hand.

A dark snarl twisted his face as he glared at Kaito.

"You should follow your girlfriend into the asylum!"

"Len!" I stood. "What the heck are you...?"

Len reached into Kaito's bundled up scarf that was nestled in his lap and picked up a packet of powder.

"He tried to poison you."


	37. Chapter 37

Kaito POV

"What?"

Rin looked dazed momentarily, and then returned her gaze to my eyes. She looked down, biting her lip as she played with the tablecloth.

Len still had a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

"Get out!"

"Say," I said, amused. "How did you figure it out?"

Len glowered at me. "You moved your glass to your lap, which was how you transferred the poison into your glass. You switched yours and Rin's glasses when she got up. I figured it out, and right as she took a sip, I knocked it out of her hands. Now get out!"

"Kaito," said their mom, coming downstairs, oblivious to everything that had just happened. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

It's nine thirty, woman.

Len's eyes flashed at me, but Rin ignored Lola. Or she didn't hear her. Oh, that's right. She didn't hear her.

"No thanks. I have _work _to do."

And with that, I got up and left without a backwards glance.

Rin POV

Man, how hard is it to go one week without someone trying to kill you? If you're me, REALLY HARD.

I fiddled with the tablecloth, tears threatening burst out of my eyes. My eyelashes fluttered rapidly and Len leaned over. I smiled lopsidedly at him and got up.

"Night, Len."

I turned before I caught his reply.

"Wait, dear! Dinnertime!" said Lola hastily.

"Not hungry."

And with that, I trudged upstairs.

When I finally flopped on my bed, I felt anger surge through me. Why me? Why was I constantly putting SOME godforsaken person (Len and Lola) in danger? I felt like I had that one time when I'd blown up at Dad.

I was mad at a variety of people now.

Len, because he was just so darn hard to leave.

Lola, because she was better a mom than I'd ever had.

Dad, because he was, well, dad.

Rinto because... Well, I'll get back to him.

Mom, because... Oh yeah, I'm not mad at you.

I'm mad at me.

I lost you, Mom. We lost you, Dad and I. How was I to know you couldn't swim? I was a careless seven-year-old. I just wanted to swim, swim in the ocean. To see the pretty waves. Dad, how could you? How could you and Rinto take off to buy a hot dog, knowing so well that Mom would have to take me, and that she couldn't swim?

And then you were swept away.

Sure, Rinto came and got me before I drowned, but he could've- no, should've- saved you.

I'm sorry.

And for the first in a long time from sadness, I burst into tears.

Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist. Blond hair touched my ears, and Len took my hand, slowly kissing each fingertip while I cried.

"Bunny, what's wrong?" I had seen him speak through my tear-filled eyes.

"I think..." I said, my voice feeling pathetically choked. "I think we have to break up."

He spun me around sharply to face him. His eyes were passively looking straight down into mine. A half smile quirked his mouth up. I pouted helplessly.

"Don't smile; you're making this really hard for me!"

"You're serious? Positive you wanna break up?"

I looked wearily at him.

"I swear I won't go easy on you. Just because you're the prettiest, most perfect girl I've ever given my heart to."

"I just don't want you to get hurt," I looked up at him, pain in my eyes. "Because of me."

"When did I ever get hurt because-?" he began to argue.

"Car incident, you almost got a concussion."

His eyes darkened and he sighed, twirling a lock of my hair around his finger.

"So yes, I do wanna do this."

"It's gonna be like a high school break-up." He warned, his eyes only faintly joking. "You know, ignoring, being cold, all of that."

He got up and went to the door, a teasing yet meaningful smile on his face.

"You're gonna beg me to steal your heart back, sweetheart."

_I'm totally gonna regret this._


	38. Chapter 38

Len POV

Whoa, she actually broke up with me.

I ran my fingers carelessly through my hair, a bit clueless on what to do.

I frowned up at the ceiling. I'd kinda been expecting this. Somewhat.

Just not like this.

"So," I grinned. "I'm going to hit Rin with 'till she takes it back."

And with that, I fell asleep.

"Len!" Rin pounded on the door. I got up, rubbing my eyes as I went to the door.

"What?"

She glared at me. "School starts in ten minutes."

"Gah!" I looked her over, knowing she was already ready. Her hair was in a comfy looking, messy, updo. She was wearing the school uniform, but managed to make it look a heck of a lot better on her than on anyone else.

"Whatever." I muttered, walking into the bathroom. I speed-brushed my teeth and took a quick shower.

"I'm ready." I said in somewhat of a cool tone to Rin. Of course, she couldn't hear the coolness, so I put on a distant look. Rin silently picked at her food.

"Guys," said Mom. "Here's your lunch." She tossed us two paper bags. I knew by heart that Rin's bag contained a marmalade and butter sandwich, two clementines, and orange juice.

She was looking somewhat upset, her eyes clouded.

I dragged my wheeled backpack to the bus, and Rin hopped on. Our eyes met, and we both knew that this would be the moment where I would say, _"Come sit her, sweetheart, next to me." _

I sat down with Kuo, and Rin sat next to a green-haired girl. They started chatting immediately.

"Doesn't Rin usually...?" Kuo began, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, but we...fought, sorta. We're just distancing ourselves for a while."

"Hmm."

_How long is it gonna take before Rin cracks?_

Gumi POV

The girl next to me was deaf, and I knew it.

Not because of that moron, Miku, but because of the way she moved her hands and looked directly at my mouth.

Her name is Rin Kagamine, but I knew that too. I also knew that Len Kagamine's family had adopted her and that her whole family was dead.

Now, that part I knew because of Miku.

"So, Gumi-chan, what's your favorite food?"

"I like carrots." I smiled at her. She really was cute, with her silky-looking blond hair piled on top of her head. "What do you like?"

"Oh, I love citrus food, but mostly oranges."

"Uh-huh. I have an older brother, Gakupo." I pointed to my older brother, who had long purple hair and a sullen attitude.

"Oh, that's..." Rin's voice faltered. "I had an older...brother...too..."

"Rinto, right?" Rin looked startled, and then she nodded.

"But isn't Len your brother now?"

"Um, well, I guess... I mean, we're also in a relationship, I mean we _were _in a relationship, and he's my adopted brother... you see?"

I giggled slightly and Rin blushed red.

"Yes, I see."

"Rin." Speak of the devil. Len Kagamine, hottest boy in the school, looked down at her, one hand in his back pocket, the other carrying his backpack.

Rin continued chatting animatedly to me.

Len sighed, and I pointed behind her. She turned and looked up at Len.

"Yes, Len?" Her voice was guarded.

"Mom gave me your lunch bag."

Rin pulled out a brown paper bag out of her backpack and tossed it to Len.

"Care-_ful!" _He scowled. "There are precious bananas in here!"

I rolled my eyes, and he gave me a searching look.

Rin pushed past him casually and gestured for me to follow. I walked after her, and then dared a glance towards Len. He looked upset and cautious, and after glancing at Rin one more time, his expression became determined. He and his teal-haired friend followed after me.

_What's going on between Len and Rin?_


	39. Chapter 39

Kaito POV  
>"Kaito... Kaito!"<p>

I looked at my brother, Akaito, who was glaring at me.

But I only had eyes for Rin.

The reason?

LEN WASN'T WITH HER.

Oh my gosh.

Then I remembered Miku had something she wanted to tell Rin.

"Hey! Hey Rin!" I took off towards her, only to slam into a green-haired girl.

"Ow! Watch it, bluenette!"

"Kaito." Len suddenly appeared, arms crossed, a scowl the size of California on his face. "Get away from Rin."

"Dude. I need...to...talk to... her."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't. Miku does."

Rin's fist tightened around her lunch bag handle. "I don't wanna talk to her."

I grabbed her forearm. "I know, but it's important."

"Let go!"

My arm was suddenly karate-chopped by that green-haired girl.

"Leave her alone."

I gave Rin a deep look.

"You probably know what it's about. Here's the address." I took her hand and put the piece of paper into her palm.

Then I walked away.

Rei (surprise!) POV

"So, it's definitely murder, cop?" Neru asked.

"Definitely. Would you like a look at the body?"

"Of course." I said automatically.

"This way."

We were led down the hall.

"Here." the cop showed us the body on the bed.

I gently lifted a wrist, checked the pulse.

Yup, he was dead.

"Rei, look at his eyes."

I pulled back the eyelids. Instead of being rolled back, his eyes were glassy and wide. They were a deep shade of brown.

Brown.

Me and Neru stared at each other, and his eyes.

Weren't they supposed to be blue?

Neru started panicking.

I scanned over the body. He had white-ish blond hair, that had looked blond in the water.

"It's not..." Neru struggled for the words. "It's not... That's not..."

"He's not her brother."

Time stopped as we stared at each other.

"We have to tell Rin."

Rin POV

Miku wants to talk to me?

Can't be anything good.

I sat at the bench, and Len handed me a worksheet.

"I have...do...worksheet."

"Huh?"

"I have something to finish. Do the worksheet."

"Yes, Sensei." I muttered under my breath. Or maybe I said it quite loudly, because he rolled his eyes.

"Heyyy." Gumi appeared at the bench, seemingly out of nowhere. "Rin, do you wanna ditch?"

"Huh?"

"I heard there's a parade downtown!"

"Do you usually ditch?" I asked her, somewhat inspired.

"No...Only when there are parades."

"Len." I said, pointing at him. He was glaring at me and trying to concentrate on Kuo at the same time, and he mouthed, _Do the worksheet! _

I scowled and crossed my arms.

"I see..."

I shot her an apologetic look, and she shrugged smilingly.

"Oh yeah, by the way, watch out for Lily. She's a huge gossip."

"Okay, thanks!"

I watched her take off, then returned to observing Len. Suddenly, Len looked at me, and his jaw dropped.

I turned.

"Rin!" Rei was dragging Neru behind him. He looked exhausted.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were...at the...hospital, investigating Rinto's death." he said. "We saw your brother's body."

"Uh-huh." I said, thinking of his pale body.

Neru was shaking her head, obviously in hysterics.

"It's not him."

My heart stopped.

"What!"

"Rin." Rei grabbed my shoulders. "The guy in the water, he has brown eyes. And his hair just looked blond in the water. The body is at the hospital, but _he's not your brother._"


	40. Chapter 40

Kaito POV  
>"Kaito... Kaito!"<p>

I looked at my brother, Akaito, who was glaring at me.

But I only had eyes for Rin.

The reason?

LEN WASN'T WITH HER.

Oh my gosh.

Then I remembered Miku had something she wanted to tell Rin.

"Hey! Hey Rin!" I took off towards her, only to slam into a green-haired girl.

"Ow! Watch it, bluenette!"

"Kaito." Len suddenly appeared, arms crossed, a scowl the size of California on his face. "Get away from Rin."

"Dude. I need...to...talk to... her."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't. Miku does."

Rin's fist tightened around her lunch bag handle. "I don't wanna talk to her."

I grabbed her forearm. "I know, but it's important."

"Let go!"

My arm was suddenly karate-chopped by that green-haired girl.

"Leave her alone."

I gave Rin a deep look.

"You probably know what it's about. Here's the address." I took her hand and put the piece of paper into her palm.

Then I walked away.

Rei (surprise!) POV

"So, it's definitely murder, cop?" Neru asked.

"Definitely. Would you like a look at the body?"

"Of course." I said automatically.

"This way."

We were led down the hall.

"Here." the cop showed us the body on the bed.

I gently lifted a wrist, checked the pulse.

Yup, he was dead.

"Rei, look at his eyes."

I pulled back the eyelids. Instead of being rolled back, his eyes were glassy and wide. They were a deep shade of brown.

Brown.

Me and Neru stared at each other, and his eyes.

Weren't they supposed to be blue?

Neru started panicking.

I scanned over the body. He had white-ish blond hair, that had looked blond in the water.

"It's not..." Neru struggled for the words. "It's not... That's not..."

"He's not her brother."

Time stopped as we stared at each other.

"We have to tell Rin."

Rin POV

Miku wants to talk to me?

Can't be anything good.

I sat at the bench, and Len handed me a worksheet.

"I have...do...worksheet."

"Huh?"

"I have something to finish. Do the worksheet."

"Yes, Sensei." I muttered under my breath. Or maybe I said it quite loudly, because he rolled his eyes.

"Heyyy." Gumi appeared at the bench, seemingly out of nowhere. "Rin, do you wanna ditch?"

"Huh?"

"I heard there's a parade downtown!"

"Do you usually ditch?" I asked her, somewhat inspired.

"No...Only when there are parades."

"Len." I said, pointing at him. He was glaring at me and trying to concentrate on Kuo at the same time, and he mouthed, _Do the worksheet! _

I scowled and crossed my arms.

"I see..."

I shot her an apologetic look, and she shrugged smilingly.

"Oh yeah, by the way, watch out for Lily. She's a huge gossip."

"Okay, thanks!"

I watched her take off, then returned to observing Len. Suddenly, Len looked at me, and his jaw dropped.

I turned.

"Rin!" Rei was dragging Neru behind him. He looked exhausted.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were...at the...hospital, investigating Rinto's death." he said. "We saw your brother's body."

"Uh-huh." I said, thinking of his pale body.

Neru was shaking her head, obviously in hysterics.

"It's not him."

My heart stopped.

"What!"

"Rin." Rei grabbed my shoulders. "The guy in the water, he has brown eyes. And his hair just looked blond in the water. The body is at the hospital, but _he's not your brother._"


	41. Chapter 41

SORRY FOR DOUBLE POSTING GUYS! THANKS FOR TELLING ME!

Here's the real chapter :)

Rei POV

"No, Rei." Rin's stubborn yet staggered look was irritating me. "I can't go back to the river." She plopped onto the grass, her expression still shocked. "He's alive." she mumbled under her breath. "All this time..."

I scratched my head and looked, bewildered, at Neru. She shrugged.

"Plus," Rin added. "I don't even know where he is now. Or if he's still freaking alive."

"Go, Rin." said Len quietly, looking at the grass. She didn't even acknowledge him. I prodded her.  
>"Len." I pointed at him, and she looked in his direction.<p>

"He'd be a better brother than I ever was." Len smiled a crooked, lopsided, smile.

Rin looked like she was gonna cry. She sniffled, proving my point, and then tackled Len. He hugged her tightly, and Neru walked away, a _blech _look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Rin cried into his neck and he grinned smugly at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Bet Neru's never-"

"Shut the heck up."

"Whatever." Len kissed Rin's hair.

"Dude, there's something else. We need to find out who the dude in the river is." I was somewhat glad that Rin was deaf. "Dell could've made a mistake- or there's someone else after Rin."

"Maybe they did it to scare her?"

"Hmmm."

"Hey, Rei!" Neru beamed at me. "Look who I picked up!"

The color dropped from my face.

"_Gumi!"_

Gumi POV

I smirked arrogantly at my arch-nemesis, Rei.

"How's it going, Rei-Rei-chan?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Rin was sitting in Len's lap, and she patted the grass next to her.

"Join the party, Gumi."

"What's new?"

"Oh, my thought-to-be-dead brother isn't actually dead. Turns out the body wasn't his, so now it appears I have to find him." She said nonchalantly.

My mouth dropped.

"Whoa."

"I know, right?"

"But Rin, if he's alive, you can't live with Len anymore."

She nodded, looking thoughtful.

"I know."

"So, _Gumi."_ sneered Rei. "What're you doing here?"

I gestured to my uniform. "Um, duh?"

He turned slightly red.  
>"Rei," Neru chided. Rei sunk even lower, and I smirked knowingly at him. I knew all about the crush he had on Neru.<p>

"Oh, Neru!"

"No! SHUT UP GUMI!"

"Guys, red alert, I mean blonde alert." I said, pointing to Lily, a snobby girl who used to be Miku's 'friend.' Now she's just the next stupid popular girl.

"Hey!" complained Rin, Len, and Neru.

"_Len." _Lily purred out his name in a way that made me wanna hurl.

"No offense, Len, but you need to be uglier." Rin muttered. I snickered.

"Yes, Lily?" asked Len politely, shifting so that Rin would be more comfortable.

"Wasn't Miku so annoying?"

"Hm." Len said noncommittally.

"But now I'm here. And your lives have gotten..."

"Worse." I heaved a sigh. "Go away!"

Lily pouted, tossing her shiny golden locks over her shoulder.

"Don't be so cold..." she whined.

Len scooped Rin up, bridal style.

"Rin, I realized something! Go back to Rinto, and we can get married!"

Rin blushed pink, then red.

"Oh, Len, you're so very, very, right."


	42. Chapter 42

Rin POV

"So, Len?"

"Mmmm?"

"I'm gonna call Rinto."

He sat up, his blond hair in a wild mess.

"WHAT?"  
>"Yup." I said casually. "I'm definitely gonna call him. Using my phone. And I have to tell him about my deafness."<p>

"But...I mean...you can't..."

"I know." I murmured. "You're gonna be my... translator."

"Whatever."

I brought out my gold metallic phone and redialed the last person who'd called me.

Er, the only person who'd called me.

"Hey, Len?"

"Huh?"

"What does your voice sound like?"

"Huh. I've never really bothered to find out."

I imagined that Len's voice was sweet and calm, like liquid chocolate. Miku's was like thick maple syrup. Gumi's was sweet, yet...texture-y, like the carrots she liked. Rei's was sinister yet cocky, a bit arrogant. Neru's was like... a sheet of paper. Millions of possibilities for her. Dad's was like deep thunder, like rocks against rocks. Rinto's would be like sugar-water; sweet yet transparent. Kaito's... Calm, yet torrid towards Miku.

"Whoa." Len stared at me, and I realized I'd spoken aloud. Oops.

"Well, anyways..." But Len held up his hand.

"Shush!"

He listened for a minute, then voiced to me. "Say hello."

"Rinto? Hello?"

"Rin? Oh my god, Rin!" mouthed Len.

"Rinto! Where are you?"

"Who cares about me? How are you! Where are you?" Len tried to keep up with my brother's fast paced questioning.

"Rinto, I'm fine. I'm at... a friend's house. I need to tell you something... It's important."

"Thank god you're alive! I'm coming, _don't move, _honestly. Just listen to me once!" Len looked flustered. "I'll be there in half-an-hour at our house, okay? And... Wait, let me just come."

Len collapsed backwards. "He hung up."

"That was rushed, and weird." I frowned. "Almost doesn't seem like him, at all."

"We'll see."

Rinto POV (Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!)

My sister's alive!

OH MY GOD!

I grabbed the backpack I had, and thought over what to say to her.

_I'm sorry, _first of all.

_Dell was coming after us. I figured that if I separated from you, he'd come after me, instead._

_I was coming back, but on the news, saw that _I _had apparently died._

_I had to go into hiding again._

_I tried to find you, but Dell caught me._

_He told me to leave and never come back, or he'd kill you._

That was pretty much a summary of what had happened...

I grabbed my bus pass and ran to catch the bus. It was just leaving.

Impatient, I drummed my fingers against the leather seats.

I wonder what had happened to Rin. I wonder if Dad was still beating her up. I hope she at least had a boyfriend, but that may have been too much.

I sighed deeply.

_Wait for me, I'm coming. _

I got off the bus and tore towards the street where we lived.

I put on a smile, genuinely, at seeing Rin again.

Then I turned the corner.

And the first thing I saw was a sign, dug deep into the ground, saying:

FOR SALE.


	43. Chapter 43

Rinto POV

Oh. Freaking. No.

"Aniki!"

I had barely turned when I got attacked by my sister.

"Holy-!"

"Rinto! Oh, Rinto...!"

"Hi, Rin..." I said carefully. "How are you?" A smile came over my face, like it always did when I was in Rin's presence.

A blond boy came over, his blue eyes warily happy.

"You're...!" I began.

"Yeah. Her tutor. You might wanna come in, there's a lot of stuff we have to tell you."

Rin pulled me towards a different house.

"Come on, bro."

"Dead."

"Yup. Shortly after you got "killed" Dad got strangled."

I winced.

"I had to find someone to live with, so Len's mom adopted me."

I mouthed a thank-you towards Len. He nodded, a flicker of emotion in his otherwise cautiously blank eyes.

"And there's one more thing..."

Rin bit her lip as she turned towards me. She moved her hair out of her face, and I caught sight of her ears. They were scarred, almost looking mangled.

"What the-?"

"I'm deaf, Rinto."

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

After I'd calmed down, I turned hysterically to Rin.

"So... How long?" My voice was shaky.

"A few years." she mumbled.

"Six... No, now seven, years." Shot in Len.

"Oh yeah... Happy late birthday..." I said suddenly, then my eyes widened. "SEVEN FREAKING YEARS?"

"Yup." She laughed softly. "I didn't want to trouble you; you'd had so much work on your hands."

I glared at her. "This explains a lot of stuff, dear sister."

"Well then, how about you?" She said indignantly. "You abandoned me!"

I suddenly felt like crying, pathetically. "I know."

I explained briefly what happened, and her expression softened.

"Well." A blond woman said. I didn't even know she'd been standing there. "Len, honey, Rin's is gonna have to go back and live with Rinto, now."

I squeezed Rin's hand.

"Yup."

Rin POV

"So..." Len swept me into a fantasy like twirl, placing a long kiss on my lips.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Yeah." I said quietly. If I said anymore, I was gonna start crying.

"Rinto's calling you." said Len.

I turned to see my brother. He was frowning, pointing at someone.

With blue hair.

I scowled.

"Kaito, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Rin." Kaito looked at Rinto. "This is your brother, huh?"

"Yes." I said, my expression guarded.

"Well, this means you're leaving Len, right?"

Len stepped in. "None of your business. Get lost, Shion."

"So, who are you again?" asked Rinto.

Len stepped in front of me, so I couldn't hear (ha, ha.) his response.

Rinto shot an alarmed look at me.

"He tried to poison you?"

"His girlfriend, Miku, stabbed Len." I said, tone hushed. Len lifted his shirt slightly, exposing a harsh red scar. "And she was thrown into an asylum. Then, Kaito tried to murder me."

Rinto looked absolutely furious, and at that point, I realized how alike he and Len were.

"WHAT?"

I nodded.

Kaito rubbed his palms together.

"I have a surprise for all of you."

I crossed my arms angrily.

"Uh-huh. And what would that be?"

He held out a tiny, lethal looking gun.

"Rin, Rinto, Len. Meet Sharpshooter."

His lips curled into a devilish smile.

"And it's sooo eager to meet you."

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

OMG, this story is almost done! Just two more chapters... And I might post the next one today! squeals Unfortunately, someone has to die. L And in this case, two people.

Thank you so much for the reviews, and KEEP DOIN' IT!


	44. Chapter 44

Hey guys. I know some of you may not like the following chapter, seeing as some of you didn't want this chara to die...

But i already had this story planned out, and I consulted with friends. And they all said this was the way to go.

Please don't hate me! D: Don't forget that I love every reviewer who ever... um, reviewed!

That was soooo cliche- R

Shut up and read- L

Len POV

"Kaito." I tried to be calm. "Put the gun down."

Rin's eyes were bright and anticipating. She quivered, her eyes transfixed on the muzzle of the gun.

Rinto looked oddly unsurprised. A look passed between him and me.

And then we knew.

One of us was going to die today. And we both knew it couldn't be Rin.

My eyes flickered down to her.

If Rin died, there'd be absolutely no point for me anymore.

Every laugh, every smile, every moment and memory passed between us.

Rin's eyes met mine, and she flew into my open arms.

"Kaito." I said again.

He looked at each one of us, unruffled. His eyes were cold.

"Oh, look. Two in one."

He aimed the gun at Rin's head, and I held her tighter.

He cocked the gun.

Then.

He.

Pulled.

The.

Trigger.

"NO!"

Rinto flew between us, using his backpack to deflect the bullet. I heard the faint whiz, and Kaito cursed, looking only mildly irritated.

"Why?" Rin asked openly, her head pressed against my chest. "Why?" It was plain and pleading at the same time.

"I'm gonna do this for Miku." He said. "I really am. This is for her."

Rinto's bag broke open, and a bunch of stuff tumbled out. Books, papers, writing utensils, a cell phone, and a picture of him and Rin, smiling.

I shut my eyes.

Rin POV

My arms tightened around Len, and he shook his head.

My real brother? Or my best friend/boyfriend/adoptive brother/future husband?

Or...Maybe...Me?

I lifted my head to see Kaito aim the gun.

This time, at my brother.

"No! Rinto!"

Kaito pulled the trigger again, and Rinto staggered back, hit.

I punched Kaito, hard, across the jaw. "Leave him alone!" I was screaming and crying, but it was all simultaneous.

Kaito aimed the gun at Len, pushing me aside easily. I threw my hand out to receive the bullet, but it slipped through my open fingers.

Len quickly held out a picture of Rinto and I. The bullet smashed the glass, then, reflected bounced back to Kaito and caught him in the chest.

I sunk to my knees next to my brother.

"Rin..." he whispered. "...you."

"No, no, no, no, no." I said frantically. "No way! I just found you. DO NOT leave me again!"

I grabbed his arms and tried to lift him to his feet.

"Move it!" I gasped out, in a strangled voice. "Get UP!" Finally, I had to drop him down.

"I love you..." he said again, more clearly.

Then he fell back, his eyes closed.

"No!" I screamed, grabbing Len. "Help him, stupid! Don't just stand there!"

Len was frozen. Then, his eyes met mine.

"It's over, Rin."

He enfolded me into a tight hug. I sobbed over everything in our lives that had gone wrong.

He tilted my face up.

"It's finally, finally, over."

YAYYYY! MY MOM SAID NO FANFICTION DURING SCHOOL WHICH STARTS TOMORROW.

SO HERE'S THE EPILOGUE

ARIGATOOO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL 3:

Epilogue:

10 years later...

"Mrs. Kagamine, your child..."

Rin looked up at the doctor, who was holding her beautiful son. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"He's deaf."

_Oh, no. _She thought in despair. _I... I brought this child into a world of merciless teasing..._

"Isn't there a way?" She gasped. "Please, I can't make him suffer."

Len took her son into his arms, his eyes teary too.

"He's... He's..."

Rin clenched her teeth, knowing Len would be horrified that she'd caused unintentional suffering to the baby.

"Perfect."

Rin released with a shocked, "WHAT?"

"He's perfect... the most beautiful child, ever."

Rin started crying. "Oh, Len..."

"We got through you, didn't we?" He had a teasing smile on his handsome face. "We'll get through him, too."

"Give him to me, please." Rin said, her voice hushed.

She fingered the plump cheeks, stroked the blond fuzz that framed his tiny heart-shaped face.

"You're right, Len. He's beautiful."

"And so is his mother." All notes of teasing were gone, and his blue eyes were serious.

She cradled him, not even avoiding the blush that rose to her cheeks when he complimented her like that.

A smile crossed her face as a green haired girl came running in.

"RIN!" Gumi squealed. "Your baby is so cute!"

Rin felt her hand being squeezed by Gumi's, and her eyes were warm and joking.

"He's just like me."

"I know! So cute!... Oh...!" Gumi eyes grew wide as her head snapped up to meet Len's eyes.

"He's deaf...?"

Rin nodded.

Gumi smiled. "I love him."

Shortly after, Rei and Neru walked in, hand in hand.

"Hello, guys." Rei greeted them warmly. "Rin, pretty as ever I see. Congratulations to both of you..."

Neru displayed the engagement ring on her finger to everyone, and then cooed over the baby with Gumi.

Rin and Len shared a peaceful smile.

Everything was finally, finally, perfect.


End file.
